


【综TVB金庸】亡命之徒

by mika233



Series: 【杂】我和我们的女孩 [3]
Category: TVB - Fandom, TVB金庸剧集&原著小说, 其他版本改编剧, 天龍八部 - 金庸 | Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils - Jin Yong
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 一句话文案："关于黑白无常的一些小事。"==六界鬼域招聘启示：1、六亲不认2、心狠手辣3、勤奋刻苦4、不收亡命之徒5、鬼力特优者可适当放宽要求家有小黑，万事[/划掉]皆凶[划掉]大吉？
Relationships: 黑白无常（常小黑x常小白）
Series: 【杂】我和我们的女孩 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840048





	1. 一、难念的经01，青石桥阿朱回魂。

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前的坑，大概率会一直坑  
> 完结之前不会打相关tag，尽量不打扰大家
> 
> 纯纪念放学后的电视以及多年后的循环播放，超级个人主义，因此拒绝任何负面评论。
> 
> 不喜请×，不喜请×，不喜请×，不喜请×，不喜请×。
> 
> 以下是个人认为的可能雷点，如果还有，欢迎补充：  
> 1、女主为原创人物，生世内详（目前是“黑无常”），cp为日漫中已故角色*（目前是“白无常”），全文不会挑明真实身份，但会有相关线索，介意请x；  
> 2、故事线有更改，主要为角色生、死问题，比如阿朱只是被打成重伤，不会死；  
> 3、原则上不改官配，除非官配是我雷，若有更改会提前说明；  
> 4、非考据党，以TVB电视剧为主，小说及其他影视剧版本为辅。演员梗不涉及演员本人；  
> 5、按原作时间线，涉及天龙（目前在这儿）→射雕三部曲→笑傲→鹿鼎记，其他穿插

雷电交加的夜晚大雨倾盆，雨水模糊了视线灌得眼里心里都是泪。

薛慕华拎着药箱跌跌撞撞赶到青石桥，大喝一声：“萧峰莫哭！你媳妇儿还有救！”

正以真气为阿朱续命的萧峰听见此话是又惊又喜万分想信却又不知如何去信，阿朱已被他一掌打得筋骨俱断五脏碎裂，哪里还救得活？

“不用……白费力气了……我……”阿朱话仍在喉，人却如凋零落花软塌塌倒在萧峰怀里，无论他再输多少真气都是再也不睁眼不抬头了。

“阿朱！”萧峰悲恸，豪气盖天的男儿此时万念俱灰，直想随妻子一同死了。

薛慕华急得跳脚，大丈夫何患无妻死就死嘛有什么了不得的？你哭什么哭？突然天空又是一道闪电映得黑夜如白昼，吓得他不住大念阿弥陀佛，拿出由红绳串起的九颗金珠子，凌空喝道：“段朱还魂！”

正巧雷声轰隆，萧峰未听见薛慕华说话，却也被他手里的金光熠熠耀得睁不开眼，那光散去后，萧峰惊觉怀里的人儿微微动了动，他忙伸手探阿朱鼻息，竟有呼吸！

狂风吹得薛慕华胡须纷飞，整张脸毫不掩饰自己的不满和不耐烦：“都跟你说你媳妇儿还有救啦！老夫被称为‘阎王敌’，绝非浪得虚名，我有担得起这三字的本事，你信我一信！把她交给我，保证还你一个活蹦乱跳的俏阿朱！”

萧峰眼见阿朱起死回生，自己便也跟着活了过来，无论希望多渺茫都要试他一试，阿朱不能死！当即抱起阿朱带着薛慕华到了他和阿朱在此暂居的小屋。

进屋后萧峰把阿朱平放在床上，薛慕华却站在门口愣愣发呆，看也不看屋里，萧峰不禁急了，救人如救火片刻都耽误不得啊！

“你别着急，我在等要紧的物事，缺了他们可救不回阿朱。”萧峰还未开口催促，薛慕华已把话抢在头里，陡然间他神色一喜，伸手一拉从黑暗里带出一人，把萧峰吓了一跳，这人是哪里来的？怎么竟到了眼前我都未察觉？虽说穿了夜行衣，怎会连脚步呼吸都没有似的，宛如鬼魅一般凭空出现？

薛慕华对萧峰始终面色不善，挽起那人的手便走进屋去：“我救人的时候不能被打扰，你在外头候着，需要时我会叫你。若是擅自进来，后果自负。”说罢，薛慕华把萧峰往外面一推，不客气地关上了门。也不管风大雨大反正他身强体壮武功高强淋不坏冻不死的。

屋门关上的刹那，那人转过身对萧峰回眸一笑。十五六岁的少女，虽说不上倾国倾城却总是灵动娇俏，明眸皓齿说不出的讨人喜欢。

如着了魔般，萧峰的心急如焚、忐忑不安，竟在这一笑间荡然无存，换成沉稳安定，相信着只需稍待片刻，妻子便会完好地回到自己身边来。

薛慕华走到床边挽起袖子，解开阿朱的衣衫，拿一把锋利的小刀为她开膛破肚，少女打开包袱，里头是新鲜血淋的人之脏器，旁人见了这一幕轻则惊呼作呕重了怕不被吓死也要精神失常，她却只淡淡一笑递过一颗仍噗通跳动的心脏，道：“快给她换上吧。”

薛慕华亦不以为意，道：“这乔峰出手也太狠了，差点没把阿朱打成了渣。”五脏俱废无一可用不得不换，若非如此，即便魂魄已回体阿朱仍是每天都处于濒死状态。他又拿起肝脏，“不知道的人看到这些，还当你是变态杀人魔呢。”

“可我不是呀。”少女拉过一张板凳坐下，沏了壶茶数着叶子悠悠然道，“不过我可是比变态杀人魔更恐怖的——黑、无、常哟！”

*******************

薛慕华自小喜欢医道，有一回他上山采药，不走运被毒蛇咬了一口，那蛇剧毒无比，片刻间他便失去知觉，醒来时却见常小黑坐在身边笑盈盈地看着他：“你挺好玩的，这回就放你一马不勾你了。倒霉鬼也不算很倒霉啦，没被写在生死簿上，不然就真的死定了。”

死而复生的薛慕华只觉眼前少女胡言乱语不伦不类，说自己是什么黑无常，唬我没见过鬼啊？心里不禁叹道，这么可爱的姑娘竟是个傻丫头，可惜，可惜啊！

这是薛慕华与常小黑的初会。

原本要被勾走的魂魄被常小黑放回身体得以还阳，不仅如此，她还指引着薛慕华去拜了名师苏星河学习医术。

即便他千万个不相信，但黑无常就是常小黑，常小黑就是黑无常，此乃千真万确的事实，无可更改。

有常小黑在旁边杵着，那些个闻着濒死气息赶来勾魂的小鬼差哪个敢动？统统灰溜溜跑下家去了。

她把那些本来大限已至的人的魂魄压在肉身里吊着命，薛慕华便有足够的时间钻研治病之法，待把人治得好了自然也就不死了。久而久之，还得了个“神医阎王敌”的称呼。

虽然薛慕华觉得这样不好，但各色疑难杂症对醉心医术的人来说可是致命诱惑，他实在抵挡不住啊！再者说常小黑也就是玩玩他的胡子逗逗他的猫，没做什么过分事，便将将就就由她去了罢。有时看她眉眼弯弯笑得天真烂漫，薛慕华甚至忘了这个看上去正当妙龄的少女竟是人人害怕的黑无常。

直到聚贤庄一役。

那是由他和游氏双雄为讨伐“恶贼”乔峰而发起的。

那天乔峰神威凛凛一人单挑江湖，至今说起，各人仍是额上背上冒汗吓得腿肚打颤心惊胆寒。薛慕华尤其记得清楚。

当时常小黑晃着腿坐在屋檐上勾魂勾得不亦乐乎，乔峰打一掌她一招手，一个人就这么死了。死就死呗，还得排着队被常小黑指着鼻子痛骂一顿，逼着他们对乔峰磕头认错，才把他们装进收魂囊。

你说乔峰又看不见听不见，你搞这些做什么？当真小孩子作为，幼稚，可笑！

还有一个家伙大白天的穿的黑漆漆，当人傻子瞎子瞧不着么？跟常小黑在那里嘀嘀咕咕指指点点也不知是人是鬼。后来那个黑衣人还甩根绳子把乔峰勾走了，乔峰还把阿朱扔下来了！薛慕华在各方威逼利诱下菩萨心肠救了那丫头，却被剃了胡子！

简直就是人生之耻啊！那个常小黑居然还说好玩，居然还有脸叫他跑过来再救阿朱一回！

常小黑喜欢乔峰这件事薛慕华早看出来了，一口一个“乔帮主”一句一个“大英雄”满脸少女怀春，这么想着念着贼心不死的，那干脆假公济私弄死阿朱好了！再灌乔峰点孟婆汤消改下记忆，自己找个美人附体，反正勾魂是她的拿手好戏，接着孤男寡女终于干柴烈火……

结果呢？乔峰自己打死阿朱了，还省得你做坏人，救什么救啊？！还说什么“敢不救的话，就把你这个‘阎王敌’带到阎王那里去看你还敌不敌”，又不是我想叫“阎王敌”的全怪你好不好！我只想做个安安稳稳的大夫啊！

常小黑看着薛慕华脸上倏忽变幻的神色，问道：“你怕？”

“我已经一把年纪了，几十年来成天跟你这黑无常打交道，生死间来回走着，还有什么好怕？”薛慕华说出来的话却是坦荡凛然，与心里头辗转的焦躁大相径庭。

常小黑手指打转拨弄着薛慕华的胡子，时间过得倒也快，这个孩子如今已是长须华发：“那就拜托你了。”

****************

在鬼差眼里，只看得到一种人，便是将死之人。将死之人又分两种，一是未被写于生死簿上的，二是已被写于生死簿上的。

被写于生死簿上的人统统死于非命，不论生前温良恭顺亦或霸道凶残，死后皆是幽怨忿恨的恶鬼厉鬼，唯独黑白无常能将其降伏，能勾其魂夺其魄。

三十年前雁门关乱石谷中原群豪为保少林武功秘籍伏击契丹武士，死伤百余人，因有多人被写于生死簿，便由黑白无常前去勾魂。那被写于生死簿上的，其一便是萧峰之母。她哭着求他们放过她的丈夫儿子。她求对鬼了。整个鬼界只有常小黑会做这种放人生路的缺德事！

白无常常小白已经把跳崖的萧远山的魂勾出来了，硬是被常小黑压了回去。常小白见此情景，立时把那女人抓过来放进自己的收魂囊，免得她又哭哭啼啼求常小黑照顾她的丈夫儿子。他们是鬼可不是老妈子。

然而当时的婴孩终于长成了铮铮男儿响当当的真英雄大豪杰。

常小黑素来喜欢这样的人，总是跟在他身边勾魂，一时间滔滔不绝全是赞美。前阵子杏子林里萧峰被指出契丹人身份出走丐帮，气得常小黑跑去让牛头马面加了汪剑通数倍刑罚：“乔帮主那么好你怎么还不信任他！三大难题七大功劳就算了，居然还写那种狗屁信！”她什么都随着性子来，根本不需要讲理，凡是她认为对乔峰不起的，她不干涉他们如何去死，但只要他们死了，就等着凄凄惨惨戚戚吧。

后来萧远山杀乔三槐夫妇、玄苦，存心要萧峰众叛亲离不容于中原武林，偏偏他们都是被写在生死簿上的，连晚些勾魂让他们等少林和尚来了解释一番再死都不行，眼看着萧峰无辜背上杀亲弑师的罪名却什么忙都帮不上，悲愤的常小黑只好去抓萧远山。

常小黑拉着凄厉鬼脸：“你家娘子是个清清白白没做过坏事的人，原本能直接投胎去的，她却甘愿留下为你受罚，你杀过多少人你数过么？你知道她要在地狱多少年受多少罪么？要我带你去看看么？保证前所未见哦！能改行做说书的讲恐怖故事了哦！”

然而代人受过却是极荒唐的，阎王可不管你有多少感天动地的言辞情由或狡猾诡辩，该怎样便怎样，善恶到头终有报，自己种下的孽因便要自己来尝那苦果，做阎王要的便是铁面无私公正廉明。审判过后便叫常小黑带着萧夫人渡三途河过奈何桥喝孟婆汤去了，她不肯投胎，结果被常小白一脚踢进了轮回井。

萧远山大难不死苟活至今唯一所想不过便是报仇二字，如今听常小黑添油加醋一说，再加上“你欺负你儿子我就加倍欺负你媳妇儿！”的威逼和“我帮你看过了当年那些人都会死于非命的到时我带你去勾魂再让小牛哥小马哥好好折磨折磨他们好不好啊？还会向阎王求情放你媳妇儿去投胎哦！”的利诱，他的心里当真百转千回。

这些年来他埋于黑暗中心性早已大变，然而对妻子深情挚爱却是未改，他是为妻子报仇而做这一切，未曾想害的妻子在地狱里受尽苦难，念至此处实在悲极痛极，然而眼前凶神恶煞的鬼差说话却是清甜娇嫩，怎么都觉得可疑，尽管可疑，却又叫人情不自禁想去相信。

聚贤庄里，常小黑招手勾魂还把他们骂的狗血喷头个个儿朝着萧峰叩头认错，萧远山看在眼里，知道她是名副其实的黑无常也是任性肆意的小姑娘，她崇拜萧峰也“宠爱”萧峰，并且有那个能力说到做到。然而正当萧远山从聚贤庄救走重伤的萧峰准备和常小黑说“为了媳妇儿老夫撒手不干了”的时候，常小白出现了，二话不说捏着萧远山的鼻子灌了几滴孟婆汤消去这段记忆，把常小黑拎回了地府。

此时黑白无常卸了鬼脸回复人形，常小黑是十五岁的少女清丽可人，常小白是十八岁的少年俊秀潇洒，无常居娴雅明净已不像是鬼界之所了，黑白相映间，男才女貌一对璧“人”——只是动作不太雅。

常小白一甩手把常小黑扔到硕大的床上，直愣愣压了上去，逼得常小黑扑簌簌直掉眼泪，“小白！小白！”地哀叫着，“不要！不要！”地祈求着，活似一出霸王硬上弓恶少爷欺侮小姑娘——当然不是。

“玩够了没有？”常小白边说边把这日里勾的魂渡一些到常小黑名下好让她能向判官交差。常小黑是个懒鬼，又好玩又不务正业，是以大多数时候都是常小白在外四处奔波一鬼当两鬼……不对，是当千百万个鬼用。

常小黑嬉笑着扭动身子：“可是你每次渡魂都弄得我好痒……”

“是么？”常小白放开常小黑，坐在床边，背脊挺得笔直，脸上无丝毫表情。

常小黑知道他生气了，大概早就气得想请神捉鬼揍她个灰飞烟灭了，可是他还是帮她勾魂，帮她收拾烂摊子，如果不是常小白在身边恐怕她已经被扔进十八层永不超生了。

常小黑软软地趴在常小白背上蹭着：“小白，你别生气嘛……我知道我身为一只无常鬼却不乖乖地尽鬼差本分好好勾魂却成天呆在人间勾三搭四吆五喝六跟这个那个搞得不清不楚很不对……”

“避重就轻。”

“可是乔帮主……萧峰……”

“但这事从头到尾和你又有什么关系呢？你只是一个勾魂鬼差而已。”

常小白牵着常小黑的手从鬼门关走到轮回井，看着如下饺子一般投胎的鬼魂：“小黑，你不是第一天做鬼差，即便总是透着股胡闹劲儿，却也看得通透，生死有命富贵在天，人事儿不该鬼来管。”

常小黑沉默着点了点头。

他们从做鬼，当鬼差，成为黑白勾魂者，历经艰险终被冠以“无常”之名，彼此如何心性脾气自然再清楚不过，便是那无言的一颔首，常小白知道自己的那番话又算是白说了。

既然她要一意孤行，他也只能陪她铤而走险。她什么都不说，但他必须什么都为她去做。

青石桥畔，阿朱魂已离体魄亦将散却终于被九颗冥金之力拉了回去，九颗冥金之力齐放，耀光蔓延六界，别说判官阎王了，连魔尊天帝都会被惊动。幸好黑白无常相生相克，常小白的冥玉正好能吸附冥金之光。当阿朱魂魄回体，常小白立刻出手压制冥金之光。否则后果堪虞。

“做得好呢，小白。”常小黑不动声色地出现，声音一沉，严肃地赞许。

黑白无常站在风雨中，维持着勾魂鬼脸，闪电强光映照，阴森惊悚骇人可怖。

要为被写于生死簿上的人续命，便要让那人先离魂，同时放出一与之命格相同的魂魄，在那人还魂的同时将这替代的魂魄抓进收魂囊。

而被写于生死簿的魂魄却不是单凭鬼力便能压下的，需倚靠冥金或冥玉的力量，而冥金、冥玉之光若释放则会震动六界，是以如黑白无常不能协力而为，这第一道坎便过不去。

再则，常小黑的眼睛能看到人的命数，只有她能确切把握这“同时”为何时，而常小白的眼睛能看到人的命格，这“相同命格”的魂魄只能由他来找。是以这第二道坎仍是要黑白无常协力而为。

然而即便黑白无常协力，也未必会成功。因着大千世界虽有亿万生灵但要找两个命格完全相同的魂魄却是希望渺渺，这回只能说他们走运，常小白飞跃鬼界人间千辛万苦终于找到一个和阿朱命格相同的少女魂魄给了常小黑。

常小黑让薛慕华拿着自己的冥金使阿朱还魂，自己放魂收魄，常小白以冥玉之力相辅，终于为阿朱续了命。

片刻后，常小黑幻化为凡人少女带着受过忘川里仙灵之力的脏器去往萧峰阿朱住处让薛慕华为阿朱更换，常小白带着“阿朱”去阎王殿受审。

只要生死簿上瞒了过去，阎王判官便是察觉不对也只会睁只眼闭只眼，谁叫他们是黑白无常，千百年来无人可比无人可替的黑白无常。

常小白带着“阿朱”过了奈何桥喝了孟婆汤，伸手一推把她送入轮回井。回去时路过三生石，上面只映出他的一张鬼脸，早没有什么前世今生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《天龙八部》以97黄日华版为主。  
> 虽然这里把黑白无常写得有些束手束脚，但设定上常小黑的武力值是无上限的，但是因为要顾虑的东西太多，所以不能发挥，属于逼急了鬼神惊那种。
> 
> 「万水千山纵横」「两忘烟水里」也超级好听的，不过82版我就看了个开头……


	2. 一、难念的经02，小镜湖情人叙旧。

“爹，娘，这边走！”

萧峰循声望去，来的正是阿朱的父母——大理国镇南王段正淳与他的情人阮星竹，走在最前的是阿朱的妹妹阿紫。

小小雨伞被风吹得变了型，阿紫索性扔了不管，一路拖着爹娘手跑了来，抓住萧峰便喝道：“就是这个人！他杀死了姐姐啊！”

“放肆，是谁在这儿咒我家阿朱？”恁地又凭空出了一把男声，闪电照亮夜空，两个人影飘忽而至，竟是与萧峰齐名江湖并称北乔峰南慕容的姑苏慕容复，他手携着一女子，萧峰眼熟，却想不出是谁。

这倒是奇了，小镜湖边接连来了许多不得了的人物，阿紫却不认得，仗着父母在旁，她个子娇小偏不示弱，昂首道：“我亲眼瞧见的，乔峰一掌把阿朱姐姐打死了！不信你们看！”

说罢便要推门而入，萧峰横掌拦住，轻轻在阿紫肩上一推，小姑娘转了几圈跌进妈妈怀里，窘得红了脸，跳起来便要撒泼，阮星竹拉住女儿：“别闹！你姐姐在里头生死未卜，你爹这没良心的已经被勾了魂不管我们母女了，你若再出了什么事，留下娘一个人可怎么办？”

段正淳目不转睛盯着慕容复身旁女子，听见阮星竹怨念之声，转身好言安抚：“星竹，我怎么会不管你和女儿呢？”

“怎么不会？你看见你的阿萝，心就飞跑了！”阮星竹说着流下泪来，“难为女儿为了你……”来时他们已听阿紫讲过，萧峰原本相约段正淳青石桥一战，是阿朱易容代父受了一掌。念到此处更是伤心，埋在段正淳胸前哭了起来。

段正淳搂着阮星竹，眼里却还瞧着阿萝——多年前与他有过一段情缘的女子，如今温柔痴婉站在慕容复身边的女子。

“段王爷还真是‘专情’啊。”慕容复冷笑嘲讽，“阿萝已是在下的妻子，还请段王爷断了那些不干不净的念想。”

阿萝原是慕容复的舅母，他们的结合实在有违伦常，但慕容复自小听了某人的“歪理”，男子汉敢爱敢恨，江山万里哪及佳人相伴？何况他慕容家安居姑苏，自建桃源，才不理会那些繁文缛节，高兴就好。少年见熟妇，情窦初开天雷地火，百般温柔千般法宝使出终得其芳心。今次带了媳妇出门，谁说没有一些炫耀？

阿萝笑道：“段王爷才不是那种不知羞耻的无赖，我说的可对？再说了，我既嫁与复儿为妻，自是一心一意的，哪会受人引诱做出不守妇道的事？纵然有不三不四的下流男子来勾勾搭搭，也不过是那人自取其辱。”

夫妻俩一唱一和，气得段正淳脸上青一阵红一阵，他还真的情难自禁想“叙旧”一番。

阿紫扯扯阮星竹衣袖：“娘，我爹他还真是风流啊。”噗嗤笑出了声。

萧峰真要气死了，阿朱你家里都是些什么人啊！简直胡闹！“不要吵了，薛神医在屋里医治阿朱，要安静。”

慕容复道：“抱歉，陈年旧事，让乔……萧兄见笑了。”雨渐停，天边亦现出曙光，“阿朱无碍的，萧兄尽可放宽心。”

*******************

蜡烛烧到尽头，常小黑打了个哈欠，薛慕华无奈，会犯困的鬼，普天下也就你这一只了。

忙了一整夜，总算心肝脾肺肾全换好了，把阿朱被剖开的肚皮缝合好，薛慕华用忘川泉水洗干净手。

医治将死之人必沾将死之气，时间久了容易招惹小鬼，何况这个还是曾被写上生死簿的，那鬼气可不得了。常小黑送了薛慕华一个葫芦，里面装着取不尽的忘川泉水，让他洗净鬼气。这葫芦名为“鬼不理”。

“天晴了呢。”常小黑推开窗户，雨后清新空气混着泥土香，她总是喜欢人间，如此多彩丰盛。

“这些烂了的心肝脾肺肾你不管了？想吓死人么？”薛慕华把常小黑拉回来，善后要做好懂不懂啊！

“吓死就直接带去地府投胎嘛，我在这儿，还不是近水楼台的事，保准下辈子衣食无忧。”常小黑手一握，血腥的脏器瞬变为丹药，喂给阿朱服下，如此便让新器官认了主。衣袖一挥，忘川水洒出，屋里血腥之气尽除，“这下好了吧？”

你这口气是怎么回事啊！这是你应该做的啊！怎么好像是我在勉强你？还讲不讲道理了？薛慕华腹诽。

薛慕华打开门，门外等着的几人齐齐走前两步，他横众人一眼，二话不说把萧峰拉进屋，“嘭”，不客气地甩上了门。

段正淳被撞疼了鼻子：“传言说薛神医脾气古怪，果然如此……”

“什么都不要问。”薛慕华冷面冷脸，“去，嘴对嘴给阿朱吹口气。”

常小黑坏笑，你这小子挺会装的嘛。

萧峰已过而立却未经儿女之事，即便与阿朱两情相悦定下婚约，依旧以礼相待，如今捧着姑娘俏脸，手抚她白嫩肌肤，触到她温软嘴唇，一口气吹出，虽是救人，仍不免心中一荡。

阿朱醒转，见与萧峰面贴面，四目相望，重生之喜竟比不上这一吻之欢。

“嗯哼！”薛慕华清嗓以示存在，“以后阿朱就是你萧家的人了，今日便是阿朱的新生之日，你们记清楚了。”

生死簿上已销去了段朱，得给她新的身份与生辰八字，否则会成孤魂野鬼入不了轮回，常小黑干脆让她进了萧家族谱，今日便是萧朱诞生日。

萧峰却不明其中深意，躬身曲膝道：“薛神医大恩，萧峰无以为报，请受在下一拜。”

薛慕华也不推脱，他受得起！背手而立，想起聚贤庄中这人对自己的凶言恐吓，眼下跪拜在跟前，他心里就一个字，爽！

“好啦！”常小黑扶起萧峰，轻叱薛慕华，“得便宜卖乖，你没完了还？”

薛慕华笑嘻嘻捋了捋胡子：“好了，让外面的人进来吧。”

阮星竹奔到床前握着女儿的手一番关切，阿紫不迭问着阎王殿走一遭什么滋味，那时漫天金光，她好像看见了神明。

慕容复翩翩君子，不疾不徐：“萧兄，可否告知事情原委？”

萧峰把他与阿朱如何寻找大恶人不着，如何去信阳马家找马夫人，如何假扮白世镜骗马夫人说出带头大哥身份，如此这般说罢：“塞上牛羊竟差点儿成了空许约。”声音不知是怒是俱，是喜是忧。

阿萝轻笑：“想不到天下闻名的乔大帮主，也会怕了。”

常小黑也笑：“怕什么？有我们薛神医在，萧大侠和阿朱一定能平平安安快快乐乐去塞外牧马放羊的！仇也好恩也好，萧峰你尽管去报！”

薛慕华心道，多谢抬举啊黑无常大人，以后这种事儿可别再来找我！还有你刚才叫人家“萧峰”了，当心穿帮！

“多谢姑娘。”萧峰道，“报仇之事日后再说，萧某现在只想照顾好阿朱。”

薛慕华念头一转，待我来作弄下常小黑，正色道：“这怎么行？父母之仇不共戴天，再加上阿朱的仇，滋滋，不报此仇枉为人啊！你还不快马加鞭找那个马夫人算账？阿朱交给老夫照顾，你大可放心。”

“这……”

“把常小黑带上，这小丫头成日里目无尊长胡作非为，老夫拿她没辙，萧大侠若想报答老夫救你妻子之恩，就代老夫好好管束管束这丫头。”薛慕华不理常小黑惊愕，把她推出，“我与小黑有特殊的联络方法，你也好时时知道阿朱消息。”

常小黑咬牙，薛慕华好你的！我早晚剃了你的胡子！

“萧兄尽管去吧。我此来小镜湖，就是为把阿朱带回姑苏疗伤。”慕容复笑，“薛神医的联络方法虽特殊，却着实独步江湖，厉害得很呐。”

常小黑切齿，慕容复你混蛋！小白让你来是必要时为我解围，不是添乱的！被小白知道踢你入畜生道啊！

薛慕华这才知道，原来姑苏慕容也是常小黑的“旧相识”，难怪做不成大事反倒娶了舅母，沾惹上了黑白无常，能有好么？

常小黑一跺脚，揪住薛慕华同慕容复聚到阿朱床前，咬牙切齿低声嘶吼：“我真是千年道行一朝丧碰到你们两个白眼狼！我让你们无病无灾有名有利财色兼收，你们就是这样回报我的？！”

“反正你平时也跟在乔峰身边乱窜啦，不过是从阴间到阳间，怕什么？”

“我那是为了勾魂！是工作！工作！”常小黑气得伸长舌头差点儿没现了鬼脸。

薛慕华见状不妙：“好嘛，不逗你就是了，怎么无端急成这样？”

“因为我在这儿。”阿朱身后莫名出现男声，虚弱的少女笑得无力，眼睛一眨，慕容复便知道是常小白悄悄到了，随意找了个借口便把其他人轰了出去，包括薛慕华。

薛慕华不认得常小白，常小白也没想见他。

“七孔流血七窍生烟才是鬼生气的样子。”常小白眼见常小黑真照做起来，微微叹气，“好了，别装了，不怕吓死刚刚救活的阿朱？”

常小黑双目凸出流下血泪，舌头拉得老长：“吓死又怎样？不在生死簿上的人，死多少次都救得回来。”骄傲得意，笑得人没了脾气。

“坏消息。”常小白却不为所动，依旧冷面冷脸，“天帝派天官来查生死簿。”

“阎王爷都不管了，他来瞎管什么？”常小黑嘟囔，“没事儿找事儿。”

“和你一样，闲得慌。幸好神鬼有别，我们还瞒得过去。”常小白别了一朵彼岸花到阿朱发间，“慕容复，你带阿朱去一个热闹的地方，越热闹越好，安定好后阿朱再把这花碾碎和水服下，你便是那儿的人了。”

常小黑扯扯常小白的袖子，懦懦说道：“不行啊，我已经让她入了萧峰家的族谱。”

常小白扶额：“你的勤快永远不在正道上。”

“谁知道天帝会查生死簿嘛！”

“那就去辽国，去萧峰的家乡。路程遥远，我亲自带你去。”

阿朱起身，问道：“会连累你们吗？”

“只要你以后别再做傻事，就不会。”常小白言辞不善，“自尽是要被打入枉死地狱永世不得超生的。”

“小白！”常小黑喝他，“温柔点会死啊！”

“几百年前我就已经死了。”

常小黑不理他，拉起阿朱的手道：“为了你的萧大哥，好好活着。世上无不可解决之事。”话虽如此说，常小黑冒险救阿朱也只是为了萧峰，阿朱活着，他总不会断了求生之念。既然月老把阿朱写给了萧峰，她常小黑便要千方百计让他们相伴偕老。

常小白也不理她，接着说道：“小黑你跟萧峰上路。”

“上路？哪条路？”鬼差首先想到的自然是黄泉路，一转念，“我懂了。”

为了防备天帝抽查，要尽量周全。阿朱有了新的身份，旁人心里也不能再有复生的段朱，常小白是必然要灌他们孟婆汤把这件事从他们的记忆中消去的，而孟婆汤消去的记忆谁都无法再找回来，是以萧峰不能喝。否则他们不是百忙一场？只好让常小黑时时跟着处处打点。

“阎王爷已打点过，快则三日慢则七天，便能把天官送回去。”常小白写下几个字，“到时你领着萧峰来。”

慕容复笑道：“小黑你争气点儿，可别帮了倒忙。”

常小黑狠踩了他一脚：“讨厌！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慕容复的性格完全改掉了，毕竟原作里慕容公子实在太过苦逼。  
> 以及段正淳的“夫人”会被别人拐跑几个，老段不值得。


	3. 一、难念的经03，客栈中阿紫洗白。

黑无常鬼力无双，百里内妖魔鬼怪闻风四散，实在容易招惹天神注意，不如化作人形方便遮掩鬼气。——无常鬼就是这么麻烦！

萧峰带着常小黑往信阳马家去，这小丫头蹦蹦跳跳，活像只山猴子：“萧峰！你快点走，马上就能到镇上，有肉吃了！”常小黑看着萧峰长大，他幼时叫他峰儿，大了叫他乔峰，再后来便是乔帮主，如今虽是十五六岁少女模样，但要她学着阿朱唤他“萧大哥”却也太过别扭，干脆不管那许多，直呼其名。好在萧峰并不在意。

常小黑在草地上翻翻滚滚晒太阳，突地弹起：“不对不对，阿朱刚死，我们不能这么高兴。”说罢强拉下脸，拉着萧峰的手装作安慰，“萧峰你也不要太难过，大丈夫何患无妻嘛！我请你吃肉？”终于还是笑起来，明如朝日。

萧峰不紧不慢跟在常小黑后头，阿朱平平安安，他心情不差，何况身边这个姑娘总是莫名地让他觉得安心，只是疑问：“为何要当阿朱已死？”难为他一耿直汉子辛苦做了一场丧妻的戏。

“这些神神鬼鬼的事，不知道比知道得好。”

天黑才到市镇，常小黑本是懒鬼，化作人形更是贪吃贪睡，跑到客栈要了一锅红烧肉狼吞虎咽。

萧峰也是大碗酒大块肉惯了的：“十斤白酒，两斤牛肉，和一只肥鸡。”

常小黑偷笑，乞丐头子，钱倒是多。

“喝得了酒么？”

“能喝，不敢喝，小白说我会发酒疯。”

“小白是谁？”这个名字是常小黑三句不离的。

常小黑嘴里塞满了肉，说话含糊：“阿朱是你的谁，小白就是我的谁咯。”腾得立起，又坐下，抢过萧峰的酒碗干了，“口渴！”她察觉到有个被写在生死簿上的家伙越走越近，小白怎么没有来？万一待会儿自己勾魂行为怪异，也好借酒开脱。

便在这时，阿紫大摇大摆进了客栈，叫了与萧峰一模一样的酒菜。

“嘿，吃得完么？”常小黑端着板凳换到阿紫的桌子，“我帮你啊！”

阿紫前世是小蜘蛛精，跟着唐三藏师徒走过一段取经路，受过悟空佛法教诲，可惜终因情劫未成正果，被蜈蚣精吸尽妖气。常小黑去勾魂的时候八戒沙僧哭哭啼啼求她给小蜘蛛精找户好人家投胎，三藏亲自为她念经超度，“望她来世勘破情之一字，不再为情所困。”。情到深处，怎么勘得破？

小蜘蛛精毕竟是害过人的妖，在阳间未把罪孽赎清，到了阴间便要继续受罚，因常小黑与悟空他们颇有交情，便说了一句：“来世做人吧，当个公主。”

多年过去，常小黑几乎已忘了这个小蜘蛛精，没想到今世的阿紫竟是公主的血统妖女的命，小小年纪乖僻毒辣，良善之心缺缺，害人倒是如家常般顺手，如此下去也不知要在第几层受多少年刑罚才算完。

阿紫在酒中落毒戏弄小二，却被常小黑不客气地抢过酒碗：“我帮你啊！”就帮帮你吧。

酒未入口已有不速之客：“最后一餐，是要吃好点儿的。”随后走进的人，相当嚣张，“小师妹，我们找得你好苦啊。”

常小黑利索地端着板凳回到萧峰身边，包了牛肉肥鸡拎起酒坛子拖着萧峰就跑：“我们到外头看热闹。”

“姐夫！你不管我了么？阿朱姐姐临死前要你照顾我的！”阿紫求救的声音紧跟着追来，人却被拦在屋里寸步难行。

常小黑捂住萧峰的嘴：“让她先吃点苦头，小姑娘不能娇惯。”

阿紫哪里打得过出尘子，不消一会儿便被压在地上咿咿呀呀喊疼叫救命：“姐夫！姐夫！”

萧峰念着阿朱情分，于心不忍，终于出手相助，对付这几个喽啰自是不费吹灰之力。

“嘻！知道我……姐夫的厉害了吧？”阿紫说着塞了个包裹给萧峰，“神木王鼎就在我姐夫手里啦！有本事就去抢吧！”拔腿就跑。

不知常小黑何时到了街角，美滋滋吃着那只大肥鸡，伸腿把阿紫绊了个踉跄：“你不管你姐夫啦？”

“我姐夫武功高强，轻轻松松就解决他们了。倒是你……”阿紫狠瞪了常小黑一眼，“跟屁虫！”在她面前却说不出恶毒言语。

“小姑娘不要这么蛮横不讲理，像你姐姐那样乖巧的才讨人喜欢。”吐出鸡骨头，常小黑没有再吃牛肉，总要留点给萧峰当下酒菜。

阿紫哼了一声，竟不争辩，转身又跑，却被横插出的星宿派弟子抓了去。

“不要怕！你姐夫会去救你的！”常小黑冲天大喊。

萧峰从客栈走出，正见阿紫被擒，无奈摇头，阿紫毕竟是阿朱的妹妹，再惹是生非也不能置之不理：“小黑你在这儿等我，我去去就来。”

常小黑恢复黑无常身份，更快到了山谷之中，星宿派众人围着火堆，阿紫被捆缚在大石之上，摆出自己后台，想唬住摘星子。

“丁春秋是老狐狸，底下一群小狐狸。”常小黑叹气，当初他害无崖子堕崖，累得齐御风没了姻缘，她早就想勾了他魂扔进十八层狠狠折磨教训了，偏偏那星宿老怪阳寿未尽。

纵是大奸大恶，阳寿未尽便收他不得；纵是善良忠义，生死簿上留名便放他不得。——无常鬼就是这么无能！

将要子时，常小黑勾了出尘子魂魄便回地府去。以子时为界，大小鬼差每日要到判官那儿报到交差，最懒惰最不务正业的常小黑也不能例外。

常小黑回客栈时，正见阿紫与萧峰纠缠：“阿朱姐姐叫你照顾我的，你不能不理我！你要我不跟着你是吗？那就像打死阿朱姐姐那样一掌打死我吧！”

“你！”萧峰手掌举到半空，阿朱明明未死，你如此说话，所为何来？

常小黑忙按住萧峰，附在他耳边道：“戏要做全套。”阿紫成天把阿朱之死挂在嘴边，萧峰热血男儿，戏再好也架不住小姨子这样不间断的“恶毒诅咒”啊，早晚会忍不住穿帮！得好好教导教导她。

阿紫被常小黑拖进客房，绑在床柱上，扒光了。

她不叫天不骂地只求姐夫，姐夫两耳不闻，她难过死了！却恨不起眼前这个凭空冒出挤占了姐夫身边位置的女孩儿，她恨死自己了！

面对黑无常，可有万分惊惧怒，却无人会有一分恨。

常小黑没学过佛未修过道，没有循循善诱度化他人的耐心，向来简单粗暴：“毒药暗器全部没收，不要再拿阿朱的事招惹萧峰，否则我下次在大街上扒了你。”

“你到底是什么人？”阿紫双脚乱踢，“快放开我！”

“来帮你的啊。”常小黑道，“你还没做下大恶，有的救。”

阿紫哭道：“我爹娘和姐夫都不管我了，才不要你来假好心！二师兄他们来抓我的时候你就知道拉着姐夫看热闹！”

“那是你自作自受，‘恶人自有恶人磨’，没听过么？”常小黑帮擦拭阿紫擦拭身体，混入了孟婆汤，咒语默念，透过皮肤渗入体内，外敷比内服见效慢，自然不着痕迹，“这里不是星宿海，你可以有别的选择。”随时间流转，洗去暴戾，润泽良善。

阿紫看着常小黑的手在自己身体上抚摸游走，竟比母亲温柔。

常小黑松开阿紫，转身离开。

阿紫追问：“为什么你们都喜欢阿朱却不喜欢我？”

“因为阿朱好，你坏。”常小黑嫣然一笑，“休息一晚再起程，别睡过了头。”关上了房门。

阿紫脑海中闪过一道光，青石桥畔，雷雨滂沱中，一道转瞬而逝的金光，耀眼后是黑白无常的可怖鬼脸，“啊！”阿紫在睡梦中惊醒，恶梦。梦到最后，黑白无常救活了阿朱。

为何人人都说阿朱好？为何姐夫会为她伤心流泪？为何黑白无常也不忍收她？

阿朱到底哪里好？为何自己的恶梦里竟因她的复生而欢喜？

在星宿派，不狠不恶不能活，每日里曲意逢迎胆战心惊，没有朋友只有敌人，心软会死仁慈会死，死得很难看。阿紫没得选，毒练得多了，心也就黑了。

但这里不是星宿海，她可以有别的选择。

姐夫会保护她，而常小黑，会把她从地狱拉出来。阿紫相信，常小黑手腕上用红绳串起的九颗金珠，便是她梦中所见之神迹。

装也要装出善良乖巧，她想要有人喜欢，孤独太苦。

萧峰带着两个小丫头上路，多少有些尴尬。幸好她们玩在一起，不用自己烦心。阿紫到底还是孩子，遇见常小黑这样活泼的同龄人，打打闹闹，仿似终于找回了少女纯真。该好好谢谢小黑，阿紫若能走回正道，阿朱不知多高兴呢。

“是我爹！”接近马家，阿紫看见了段正淳，“姐夫，你和小黑先行一步，我在这儿等我娘。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿朱可能是人之初性本善，阿紫可能是人之初性本恶。  
> 没有为原著阿紫洗白的意思，但这里设定阿紫刚从星宿海出来还没有真的害过人，所以是还在能被原谅的范围内的（天国的褚兄弟在看着你），然后她的转变啊心理活动啊都是在被常小黑动过手脚的前提下的，也就是非自发。


	4. 一、难念的经04，信阳城天官来访。

要查看生死簿，非得强大的鬼力不可。

天官属神，神无鬼力。

在天官眼中，生死簿不过是一本古旧的空白小册子。

萧峰带着常小黑一个起落跃过院墙进了马家，将将落地，常小黑便眼前一黑目不见物，脚底一虚人直向前栽倒，心道“要死！”忙用力止住去势，尚未稳住身体，脚尖一转已将方向变了，晃晃悠悠站住，总算避过了大地之吻。——为确保天官的视察工作能顺利进行，阎王爷“劝服”了常小黑，借出眼睛所有鬼力。只是如此猝不及防，也太不讲道义。

“凭空绊了一下，邪得很呐。”常小黑装模作样整理衣衫，此地无银，“这里死过人，不会有鬼吧？萧峰你要当心。”刹那间已恢复视力。

可怜此刻黑无常的眼睛与凡人无异，一点儿灵异都瞧不见了。

萧峰瞧着常小黑，眼神似笑非笑颇有些深意，常小黑很是不自在：“做什么这样盯着我？”

“能在片刻间数次变换身形步法，小黑真是深藏不露啊。”萧峰笑，“看着狼狈滑稽，细想起来倒是与我二弟段誉的凌波微步有些相似，那可是一门了不起的轻功。”

“什么深藏不露，只是人到危急关头总能做到些平时做不到的事而已。若非我常小黑身手敏捷，早与萧峰你撞了满怀。”常小黑振振有词。

“这是‘危急’？”

“当然是！我的心灵和身体都时刻保持着对小白的绝对忠贞！我绝不会对其他男人投怀送抱的！就算是‘意外’，我也会毫不留情地扼杀！”常小黑一句一惊叹，语气比兵士们将赴沙场时的豪言更壮阔，说话却是乱糟糟一通胡言乱语，“我是不会假公济私借机揩油吃豆腐的，小白你放心！”

此等“危急”，萧峰只得一笑释之，笑意未落便拉着常小黑闪身到树后。

只见屋里走出一人来：“谁家的疯丫头大半夜的吵个没完，姑娘家说那种话，也不知羞！”在院里溜达了好一会儿，见不再有响动才又回去。

萧峰做个噤声手势，拖起常小黑往上一推，轻轻巧巧把她送上了屋顶，自己躲在窗外，静听马夫人康敏与大理段二“叙旧”。

常小黑猫在屋顶轻唤了两声：“小白？小白！”无人来应，“又没来，白费了我那些慷慨激昂的表白。”掀开瓦片，见屋里烛光摇曳旖旎无边，琢磨着萧峰可别被那一江春水搅了心哟，“这康敏真是自私凉薄，小骚货！下辈子得让你好好吃回情爱之苦。”东闻西嗅一番，毫无将死之气，搞什么名堂？还要多久才能勾魂呐！盖上瓦片，“不看了，太气闷！”

清风明月，夜色静好，常小黑迷迷糊糊有些困了。

*******************

“辛苦白无常陪我人间走一遭。”天官指着横尸惨死的白世镜，“这人时刻死状果然与生死簿上写得分毫不差，戾气如此之重，也唯有黑白无常能将其收服了。”

常小白点头，勾魂，不说话。

“白无常傲得很呐。好，无常鬼就该如此铁面无私，若是多了七情六欲，不依生死簿而行，乱了六界秩序，可怎么得了？”天官又问，“黑无常呢？整日都不见她。”

“勾魂去了。生死簿上还写着别的许多人呢。”常小白腹诽，那丫头在您脑袋顶上呼呼睡着呢，“虽将眼睛借给了您，仍能凭将死之气来辨，麻烦了些，却不妨碍勾魂。”

“是我糊涂了。”天官道，“此地还有一人在册，请白无常先勾了她魂，我们再去别处吧。生死簿上只写了康敏容颜尽毁全身腐烂应誓而死，却没写是谁所为，难道让她自残身体不成？”

“生死簿管死不管生，死法齐了，谁动手倒是不拘。”

“白无常可有合适人选？”

最合适的人选自然是阿紫。

常小白抬眼望了会儿，终于没说出口，只道：“先前遇到类似之事，我们通常都是如此……”

*******************

“小黑！”

萧峰一声喊，常小黑咕噜噜从屋顶滚了下来，挂在檐上：“怎么了？”

“快来救人！”

常小黑应声进屋，瞥见白世镜的尸首便知小白来过，一探康敏鼻息便知小白已走：“死透了，没的救。”天官真会挑地方，千家万户不去偏来了信阳马家。

康敏一死，那带头大哥的消息不就断了么？萧峰气极，一声怒斥：“阿紫！”

“她要看自己样子，我就给她拿镜子，谁知道她这么不禁吓，就这么被自己的丑样吓死了……”阿紫委屈，“小黑你来评评理！”

“不是你伤的她？”

“我送爹去疗伤，一回来就见她这样了，我是有心要惩治她，却还没有那个时间！倒是姐夫，搂抱着这个恶女人，卿卿我我，对得起姐姐么？”

“别闹。”常小黑附在阿紫耳边轻声笑道，“你姐夫用的是美人计。不给点甜头，怎么骗她出实话？”指着康敏凄厉恐怖的死状，“能把人毁的如此彻底如此恶心，连我看了都想吐，即便你做得出也做不到。”一定是小白找了冰山地狱的女鬼上来给抓烂的——若非我清了阿紫心性，也不必他再废这一番周折——“她这是命数到了，该死。”

“这恶女人害我爹爹不止，还害的阿朱姐姐丢了性命，更让姐夫众叛亲离被千夫所指，是该死！让她死一千次一万次死的不能再死才好！”说得激动，又踹了康敏一脚。

“事情早晚水落石出，都别气都别急。”常小黑往外探了探，“没人，咱们走吧。”碰上人免不了又污萧峰一条罪名，打架倒是不怕，怕的是动起来伤了一个两个，他心里又要不好过。

萧峰道：“事已至此，也只有从长计议了。”

神秘黑衣人是谁？马夫人死得蹊跷，凶手又是何人？那带头大哥的消息还能找谁去问？萧峰心头百转千回无头绪，父母之仇还报的了么？

萧峰打开酒囊大口喝了，冤枉在，命案在，父母之仇在，行路慢慢何其艰难，唯有泰然处之。

常小黑和阿紫在溪边抓鱼，嘻嘻哈哈，全然不把马家之事放在心上。两个青春妙龄的少女欢笑嬉戏，赤着脚欢笑奔跑，画面十分好看。

“若是阿朱也在这儿就好了。”萧峰看着她们喃喃自语，“也不知阿朱的伤好些了么？”不知不觉酒囊空了。

常小黑被手中活蹦乱跳的大鱼带着一同活蹦乱跳：“快把它按住！”把鱼宰了，架上火堆，“阿朱在这儿就好了，她烤的鱼很美味吧？”

“是啊。”萧峰问，“你知道我想念阿朱？”

“你是英雄好汉，没有那么多花花肠子，心思好猜。”常小黑闻着鱼香，“再忍忍，过些时候我便带你去找她。”

萧峰心中疑窦又生，却似被无形之力阻了，不能细想，甚至不敢细想，只得先应了常小黑。

歇息过了，阿紫问接着去哪儿，答曰，少林寺。

“我与杀死白长老的黑衣人交过手，他使的是少林内功，兴许人也在少林寺。这是找带头大哥的唯一线索。”萧峰寻思着，小黑说话没轻没重，认真起来又似乎叫人不得不从，手上那串金珠无光却耀眼，这丫头当真邪门。既然小黑说暂时不能与阿朱相见，那是真的不能见。便让阿朱安心养伤吧，待我报了父母之仇，了了江湖事，真正无牵无挂时，再与她塞外牧马放羊。但愿那一日快些到来。

常小黑实在不想说那黑衣人就是你那“死去”的爹啊！萧峰你的人生太多挫折了，换我早投河三百次了，哪能像你这样百折不挠浴火重生啊！幸好我已经死了……

阿紫拍手兴道：“好，就去少林，我早就想到和尚庙玩玩了！”

萧峰却道：“我此去少林吉凶难测，阿紫，你还是回去父母那儿吧。”

“我不怕危险的，姐夫，小黑，让我跟着你们啊！姐夫，你不能不管我啊！”阿紫拖着常小黑的手撒起娇来，“小黑，你不看着我，万一我再去害人就不好了嘛，对不对？”

常小黑眼珠滴溜溜转，阿紫莫非对萧峰动了情？姐妹共事一夫？哎哟喂那可不行！更何况萧峰对阿朱一心一意的嘛！月老你个老混蛋，玩了人家前世还不放过人家今世！不让人家历情劫你就不高兴么？陡然间灵光一闪，趁着星火还未燎原：“萧峰你在这儿等一会儿，我送阿紫去她爹娘那儿！”

“小黑？”阿紫被常小黑拖着手一路狂奔，不知觉带了哭腔，“眨眼之间连你都不要我了么？”

常小黑把阿紫带到无人处：“放心，我是为你好。呐，你不要怕，闭上眼睛。”

真真是眨眼间，阿紫周遭已全换了风景，眼前一道石门，上头写着“姓段者如此谷杀无赦”，常小黑在鲜红的“段”字上敲了三下，不消一会儿出来个婢女装扮的姑娘：“你们找谁呀？”

“去告诉你们小姐，小黑来访。”常小黑回眸笑道，“灵儿和你一样，也是段正淳的私生女儿，她很可爱，你们一定会玩得很好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 眼睛参考DN死神之眼，但设定有不一样的地方。  
> 冥金就是金手指+无线好感度发射装置。  
> 六界是仙剑的神仙人鬼妖魔。


	5. 一、难念的经05，长白山完颜折服。

前世今生皆有因果循环，若非阿紫的前世小蜘蛛精在唐三藏取经之路上的那一小程同行，让悟空心有所感逼着月老在姻缘簿上添了一句“良缘不可拆孽缘却可解”，否则单凭常小黑简单粗暴的那几招，怎么也无法从萧峰身边拖走阿紫，更无法从阿紫心里拉走萧峰。

常小黑返回时特意找了条多伤亡的路顺道勾魂，绕了一大圈才与萧峰会和。

“阿紫有父母照顾，我也放心。”萧峰备好了马，“咱们走吧。”

常小黑拍拍马背，道：“马是好马，可惜我不懂骑马。”话不假。

常小黑在马背上颠了几下便被甩落在地，那马儿高大健硕，一蹄子踩下正中她心口。常小黑当场昏死过去。

留一口气护着肉身不死，常小黑便元神出窍：“要不是我滚得快，收魂囊就被你踩破了！什么事不能好好说嘛，小马哥！”

那马正是地府刑罚鬼差首领之一马面马阿刹所化：“小白就是要我伤你。即便你卸了鬼力为人，要伤你也不容易啊。”

常小黑揉着心口：“你一蹄子就踩得‘我’半死不活啦，还说！”见马阿刹马嘴咧得老大，瞪起圆眼笑得极丑，心道，你和那钟万仇倒是真像，勿怪他要取个诨号叫“马王神”了。

马阿刹传了小白口信便回地府去：“牛阿罗要是有小白对你万分之一那样对我，我何苦还这么累哦！”

萧峰抱着重伤昏迷的常小黑四处求医，求来的只是三个字：没得救。

莫非要重演当日青石桥畔的悲剧？萧峰全没想到那匹马夫赞为温良的马会将常小黑重伤至此。阿朱的伤自然重了数倍，然那时有薛神医相救，这会儿我到哪里去找薛神医啊！萧峰心里又急又悔，小黑虽非我亲手所杀却也是我所害，若真不治，我如何对薛神医交待？

又到一家医馆，大夫把脉，常小黑突然瞪大眼睛咯咯傻笑，吓得大夫从椅子上跌了下来：“有鬼啊！”被徒弟扶起，尴尬地捋了捋胡子，“老夫说的是，嗯，回光返照。”

常小黑本就是苍白面色，此刻莫名红润起来，着实大大不对，而那笑也太痴醉，萧峰见了竟一下糊涂，怎么又像二弟对着王姑娘那样。

听见马阿刹说小白对自己好，常小黑自然很高兴，高兴就要笑，哪里忍得住。萧峰怕是今生也不会懂少女情怀为何物了。

常小黑笑意不减：“大夫，回光返照是不是死定了的意思？”

“未必。”大夫拿起一锦盒，“我这儿有千年人参，你吃了，能保你一月不死。”

“那我一直吃一直吃是不是永远不会死啦？”

“如此说法也不为过，至于这个价钱嘛……”

常小黑下床蹦跶了几下，拉起萧峰甩一句“我们没有钱”便往外走：“托了回光返照的福，我现在生龙活虎，不过嘛，为了不让我死，咱们去长白山挖人参吧！”

萧峰不得不怀疑常小黑起初是装死，哪有将死之人在冰天雪地里奔走如飞的？与其讲回光返照不如说神明附体，与老虎赛跑与大熊摔跤，一掌亢龙有悔打出去叫萧峰都自愧不如。

常小黑接连打出一整套降龙十八掌惊得萧峰颇有些不知所措，这至刚至阳的降龙十八掌，她一个小姑娘怎么打得出如此威力又是哪里学会的？却见常小黑尖叫着奔来：“雪崩啦！跑啊！”

为避雪崩，两人拼命奔逃，到了陌生山谷，四周白皑皑，不知来路。

萧峰从雪堆中拖出被掩埋的常小黑，抹去她满头满脸的冰雪，她仍旧不知死活地维持着笑颜如花：“你肯定想问我为何会打降龙十八掌。”常小黑想着坦白从宽，却答非所问，“为了打出雪崩嘛！”

一声马嘶划破寂静长空，雪地中阳光格外刺眼，他们好容易看清马背上有一人：“马是好马，可惜那人驯不服它。”

马嘶鸣狂乱终于把那人摔下马背，那人脚被马镫勾住脱不开身，眼见要被踩死，萧峰箭步奔出翻身上马，大侠功夫了得驯马何难？更何况宝马配英雄乃自古定理，当今天下，（常小黑心中）萧峰最英雄！

常小黑已拿回了眼睛，一瞧便知那猎人装扮的男子是女真族人完颜阿骨打。她造这场小雪崩正是为了将萧峰与阿骨打聚在此处。

阿骨打为萧峰所救，又亲见萧峰如何驯服烈马，对他极是敬佩，常小黑见时机正好，就地躺倒哎哟哟喊疼要萧峰带她去挖人参救命。

“我女真族金银珠宝没有，长白山的千年人参倒存了不少。”阿骨打无丝毫犹豫，“萧英雄要，尽管来拿！”

常小黑有了这句承诺，利索爬起：“那就多谢了！”挨着萧峰，神似虚弱却笑得璀璨，“我又回光返照。”把萧峰的手往自己脉上一搭，“我是不是要死了？”

萧峰走江湖多年，医道不精总多少懂一些，小黑脉象虚无将断未断，是重伤，且是要命的重伤，终于开口：“那多谢完颜兄了。”

鬼力是死力。正如人死后便无法愈合伤口，鬼力也是不能治疗伤病的。常小黑所化人形在忘川河里洗涤过，平常时与活人无异，然而一旦受伤便将跟随一世。好在只要鬼力不衰，肉身再伤，对她本身的行动并无甚影响。

常小黑重伤垂死，只为一个光明正大的理由到长白山挖人参。

那个笨蛋天官在巡视途中不慎掉入轮回井，生死簿上既无姓名在册又非天罚贬斥，轮回井不收孤魂野鬼，直接把天官吐了出来，天官一头撞在三生石上竟磕出了血，三生石见红便是三世血光之灾，不幸，常小黑的眼睛在天官撞到三生石瞬间与她本尊所见相连，映上三生石要受那三世血光的正是当时她身边之人，萧峰。

天官闯了这祸灰溜溜回神界复命去了，常小白答应为他保密，他到天帝那儿自然也是说好不言坏，混个皆大欢喜。

要解三世血光，便要当事之人用己所得千年人参汁水擦净三生石上血红。

常小黑和萧峰在长白山多日无所获，正当常小黑苦无良策时，完颜阿骨打出现了。地府规矩条条框框，却也有许多空子可钻：“赠的也算自己所得啊……”常小黑思量着，有了鬼主意，崇敬英雄又善挖人参的民族，这是天赐的“不劳而获”啊！

完颜阿骨打言而有信，族里的人参供常小黑任取。

常小黑也不客气，这几日她是有人参便“回光返照”没人参便“死”，将戏唱了个足。

萧峰打猎回帐，见堆成小山的人参，一枝接一枝被挤干了汁水扔在一边，常小黑已攒了一桶人参汁，不禁问道：“小黑，你治病用人参也就罢了，可如今这般是所谓何来呢？”心里十分过意不去，这些人参不知能为女真族换多少牛羊布匹米面粮食。

“这么多，应该够了吧？”常小黑自言自语，卷起袖子又去搬人参，“有备无患，再来一桶比较好！”

阿骨打哈哈大笑：“萧兄勿需担忧，长白山遍地人参，就算小黑拿人参汁来洗澡都没问题啊！萧兄走，咱们喝酒去！”

三生石负载着亿万生灵的前世今生，比五岳山还沉，常小黑也搬不动，只好勾了萧峰魂魄带去地府，回转时施展幻术叫他只当梦一场，梦里白无常说他生前造孽死后被罚擦净三生石上血污，黑无常却说“他瞎讲的，你没有造孽！”凄厉鬼脸上眉眼弯弯，声音清脆爽甜，“擦净三生石，意外之事便了了，你是英雄好汉该有好报的！”传说中的黑无常是个姑娘？

萧峰醒时一头淋漓大汗：“小黑！”

帐外，常小黑披着虎皮与族里的孩子游戏，老虎被打倒，她在地上打滚，孩子们扑上去，一群人笑着抱成团。

萧峰笑道：“哪有明如朝日的鬼。”梦终归是梦，小黑不是黑无常。

常小黑在萧峰身边蹦蹦跳跳：“那么多人参水我都喝光了！现在全好了！可以扮老虎被他们打了！啊呜！啊呜！”拉着萧峰去找完颜阿骨打，“完颜兄，多谢你的人参，我好了！”话锋一转笑容依旧，“那我们就告辞了，好吗？”

二人错愕，常小黑已牵了马来，正是被萧峰驯服的那匹：“你萧英雄要去媳妇儿那儿，你要不要跟着呀？”

马儿去蹭萧峰，常小黑跨一步立在阿骨打身边，摆起夫子面孔：“萧峰的媳妇儿在别处养伤，阿骨打你说他是不是应该去妻子那儿陪着她呀？”

完颜阿骨打心有不舍却无理留人，只得送萧峰和常小黑出了长白山：“萧兄，你是我女真族永远的朋友。后会有期！”在常小黑马屁股上拍了一记，“小黑！要人参再来啊！”


	6. 一、难念的经06，剑湖底姊妹同欢。

大理无量山剑湖底。

阿紫手指放在唇边却始终吹不响哨声，只有宛似妇人为小孩把尿的“嘘！嘘！”，一只貂鼠闪电般蹿过转瞬无影踪，阿紫跺脚：“灵儿！闪电貂什么时候能听我的话啊！”

钟灵坐在大石之上，晃荡着双脚，手中一个布袋，里头装满各味瓜子，随手抓一粒放进嘴里，酸甜苦辣全凭运气：“哎哟！”秀眉轻皱，是尝了苦味。掰开身边少女之手，放了一把瓜子，“木姐姐你也吃！”

那木姐姐正是段正淳与另一位情人修罗刀秦红棉的私生女儿木婉清，平如镜润如玉的石壁映着钟灵与她亲昵，一对眷侣模样。

木婉清自幼居于山谷中，那会儿娘还是师父。师父总是同她讲男人皆是薄情寡义没一个好东西，叫她谨慎小心千万莫着了坏男人的道，尤其是姓段的男人。如此这般说话，她被灌了好些年。幸好在她懂得那些话之前，便遇见了钟灵。彼时心情，便似潺潺流水到崖边落成滚滚瀑布，映出彩虹一道。自此后，木婉清只把师父的刻薄怨毒当做她情场失意发牢骚，装模作样听了全没放在心上。既已有了灵儿，又要男人何用呢？

木婉清十二岁时，秦红棉让她戴上了面纱，并立下誓言，第一个见到她容貌的男子，若是她舍不得杀他，便要嫁给他。钟灵冲出来撕碎了她的面纱，携着她手一路跑出山谷，凌波微步，罗袜生尘。

钟灵带木婉清回万劫谷，她的母亲甘宝宝见了她们很是高兴：“我年年去劝师姐别只顾着在自己钻牛角尖要出去走走看看，大千世界，比段正淳好的男人多的是，何必作茧自缚？这回好了，女儿跑了，看她不急着出谷来寻？灵儿，做得漂亮！娘赏你一个鸡腿！”

出谷找女儿的秦红棉与一个不姓段的男人不打不相识，进而相知相惜甚至定了来世情缘。当真世事难料，命中注定。

阿紫听这段故事时差点儿咬了舌头，那个男人竟是丐帮长老陈孤雁。转念一想，原来陈长老是自家亲戚啊，那还不帮着姐夫伸冤平反，太不地道！回头叫秦阿姨让他跪算盘！好想把这事儿说给姐夫听，也不知他和小黑现在何处，过得可好？

当日常小黑转瞬间便把阿紫从信阳带到万劫谷，事后一本正经解释道自己修过道是以会些飞天遁地的法术。

钟灵幼时便认识了常小黑，问她怎么十几年模样不变，她竟讲自己练过八荒六合唯我独尊功，又称天长地久不老长春功，顾名思义，天长地久不老长春。

骗谁呀！你这样说会让不明真相的人误入寻仙歧途的！阿紫宁信常小黑是鬼也不信她是仙，仙女应是山洞里玉像那般超凡脱俗仪态万方才对。若非要说相似处，也只那双莹然有光神采飞扬的眼睛罢了。

阿紫初初见到玉像时也是被那对眸子迷了，钟灵叫了好一阵，阿紫仍回不转神。多年后想起，原来只一双眼睛已足够永垂不朽。

钟灵头一回带阿紫到剑湖底时说道：“这里是我和木姐姐的秘密乐园，不过你是小黑带来的，也一起来玩吧。”

未曾想琅嬛福地中确有八荒六合唯我独尊功秘笈，然而书中所写却是三十年返老还童一次，小黑你当真在骗人呐。

除此外，钟灵手捧的书册里头还有少林寺易筋经，大理段氏一阳指、六脉神剑等许多：“这些是秘中之秘绝不给外人看的，可我们已经是好朋友了嘛，你不是外人，便挑个喜欢的练吧！”书架上各大小门派的看家本领数不胜数，然而钟灵手中的那些才真正是江湖中人人梦寐以求的绝世武学秘笈。

阿紫问道：“这些是哪里来的？”

“小黑说是神仙姐姐和她的相公搜集来的。”钟灵又道，“当日我们的哥哥段誉失足掉下山到了这里，还给神仙姐姐磕了一千个响头呢，之后从蒲团里拿走了凌波微步和北冥神功，如今可厉害了。你见过他吗？”

阿紫摇头：“我只知道他是我姐夫的结拜弟弟。怎么这蒲团似完好无损？”

“小黑修好了蒲团，放了另一本秘笈进去，说是等待有缘人。”

“又是什么功夫？”

“降龙十八掌。”

“这可是丐帮的看家本领啊！”阿紫捧腹，被姐夫知道要骂人了。

阿紫不知常小黑瞒了多少事欺了多少事，然而眼前有件事小黑没有骗人——钟灵是个可爱的姑娘，与她相处很开心，自己着实很喜欢她，这是真的。阿紫也不恼小黑把她“丢”在这儿了。

午夜梦回时，阿紫又想起娘说爹的情人很多且每个都是对他死心塌地，怎么事情和娘讲的差了这许多？原来爹的情人们已各有归宿，除了那自作孽的康敏皆是幸福圆满，只娘一个仍寄了一颗痴心在那空许诺的男人身上。所为何来呢？

阿紫终于吹响一声长哨，闪电貂探头探脑钻出洞来，使坏跳进阿紫衣领中，痒得她满地打滚只喊救命。

闪电貂蹿到钟灵掌心打了个滚，又跳到木婉清掌中吃她剥好的瓜子，木婉清笑道：“阿紫你认了吧，闪电貂的主人是我和灵儿。”

“哼！”阿紫不服气，灵光一闪，拿神木王鼎引了许多毒虫毒蛇，放在闪电貂跟前招摇，“让我玩儿就给你吃！”

闪电貂如花式跳水蹦到神木王鼎中乐不思蜀，吃饱吃撑了挺着大肚皮晒太阳，像极了地主家的胖少爷。

阿紫抓着闪电貂的小爪子左右挥动，在木婉清面前耀武扬威：“有句话叫，‘有奶便是娘’，说的不错呀！”

气得木婉清抓了一把石子扔出，阿紫轻功练的不到家，躲得狼狈，像生了虱子乱跳，一旁的钟灵被逗得咯咯直笑，笑声和了笑声：“你们玩得好高兴呀！”

同父异母的姊妹三人异口同声：“小黑！”

常小黑站在高处树杈之上，脚尖一点轻巧落地：“灵儿！”张开双臂，钟灵一个飞扑，便抱了满怀，“我想死你啦！”

钟灵由小到大，每回与常小黑重逢皆是如此，必要一个熊抱，已成仪式。

略过寒暄直入正题：“九月十五少林寺要举办武林大会，我偷了张英雄帖来，你们练好武功，到时咱们认亲叙旧，恩仇一块儿报！”亲了闪电貂一口，“我有急事先走了。下次见面，你要比现在更可爱！灵儿、婉儿、阿紫，你们也是！”

阿紫终于忍不住问钟灵：“你是如何识得小黑的？”

“小时候闪电貂的妈妈死了，我难过，小黑来安慰，就这么成了朋友啦！”钟灵挠挠闪电貂的脖子，“后来小黑还教我一套厉害的轻功，我拉着木姐姐跑的时候，师伯才怎么都追我们不着。”

“原来真是她啊……”

*******************

擂鼓山，天聋地哑谷。

薛慕华正专心观赏师父苏星河下棋，一局珍珑奇之怪之，已先后来了数位青年才俊，无一人破得了。

眼下这位段公子也算厉害，连下十八路足见棋艺精湛，不骄不躁更是棋品不凡，拱手施礼：“聪辩先生的珍珑，我破不了。在下就此告辞。”

“苏师兄，你以为请了大理段氏来帮忙，就能赢得了我吗？”伴着聒噪排场，一白须白发的老头摇着扇子进了谷中。

薛慕华认得他：“丁春秋！”正是这个混账东西，忘恩负义欺师灭祖，逼师父发誓装聋作哑还逐了他出师门，“你还敢来见我师父？”他只恨自己武艺不精，否则当场劈了丁老怪，何其痛快！

“薛慕华，你早被逐出师门，还敢在这里狐假虎威？”

“非也，非也，你丁老怪想狗仗人势却无人可依，与你为伍的只有些下贱畜生罢了！”声音洪亮响彻山谷，一路嘲讽，激得丁春秋吹胡瞪眼。

换了一把声音：“丁老怪要打架，我风波恶奉陪！”

“非也，非也，人岂能与畜生动手？平白失了身份。风四哥要打架，我包不同陪你过两招就是了。”

丁春秋怒气冲天一掌击出，山石崩裂，尘土飞扬，飞灰散去后，谷中已多了一行人：“老夫还当是谁在背后伤人，原来是姑苏慕容复！”

“非也，非也，丁老怪你怎么能算人呢？”

慕容复出言制止：“包三哥，打狗看主人，实话也要悠着点儿讲，兔子急了还咬人，何况疯狗呢？给苏老前辈一个面子，别再讥讽丁老先生啦。”

包不同捋了捋两撇小胡子，笑道：“好好好，就听公子爷说话，我闭嘴。”

段誉见到慕容复身边那位清丽脱俗轻盈浅笑的姑娘，立时亮了眼睛：“王姑娘！”又恭恭敬敬向与那姑娘相貌极为相似的妇人行礼，“王夫人，你也来啦。”

“跟你讲多少遍了，怎么还是记不住？”阿萝道，“我家官人，复姓慕容。”

段誉忙赔笑脸：“是，慕容夫人，在下记住了。”

丁春秋听见，心中暗笑，趁机要报方才被辱之仇：“传闻说姑苏慕容与自己的舅母苟合，原来是真的，某些人满嘴仁义道德做起事来却妄为无耻之极！”

慕容复一派坦然：“我与阿萝堂堂正正相爱，未曾害过一人，不像某些欺师灭祖卑鄙下流之辈，走到哪儿都被人厌憎，要戳着他脊梁骨来骂。”

丁春秋羞辱不成反被讥，聋哑谷内一时硝烟四起，两派人随时大打出手。

“王姑娘不要怕，我保护你！”段誉护花劲头十足，万箭齐发也敢挡在美人前头。

阿萝见王语嫣娇羞地低了头，心道莫非我母女俩都要在姓段的父子手中栽一回？段誉对语嫣情有独钟便罢，若是敢学他老子寡情薄幸，我一定宰了他做花肥！念及与段正淳的往事，暗叫不好：“段誉是段正淳的儿子，岂不是语嫣同父异母的兄长？”

“段誉的亲生父亲不是段正淳，语嫣可以嫁他。”常小黑本身是鬼，自然行踪鬼魅，冷不防附在阿萝耳边解了她忧愁，“秘密，莫与外人道。”眼明手快收了阿萝惊魂免得她的叫声吓了人。

同一时刻，薛慕华见到了常小黑，心道不妙：“哎哟！小黑来了，要死人！阿弥陀佛，千万别是我师父！”

常小黑飘到薛慕华耳边吹气：“错啦，苏星河不是和尚，念阿弥陀佛不管用的。”


	7. 一、难念的经07，聋哑谷三代同堂。

薛慕华喝过那么一口孟婆汤，早将小镜湖阿朱死而复生之事忘得干净。在他心中，"生死簿上写你三更死，无常不会留你到五更。"仍是颠扑不破之真理。

作为一名与黑无常相交多年的大夫，薛慕华的志趣从来只在医病而非救人，因着他这份觉悟，常小黑曾玩笑道，若哪一日他不愿再做人了，必为他在鬼界谋份好差事，转瞬又否了这提议，“呸呸呸！鬼才做鬼！”至此，招募薛慕华鬼界当差，止于玩笑。

想到此处，薛慕华心神定了些，若小黑真要勾了师父魂去，那也是命数到了无可奈何。死亡已成必然，自己所能做的便只有竭力让师父走得安心——先去把丁春秋打个半死再讲！这个老混蛋让师父装聋作哑委曲求全大半生，是可忍孰不可忍！

薛慕华心头火起，竟不问清了常小黑此来是否真要带苏星河去，便不管不顾运起十成内力朝丁春秋一掌打了出去。

丁春秋正与慕容复一行人僵持，万想不到薛慕华会突然发难，当掌风携万钧之力破空而来，丁春秋已闪避不及只得硬接这一掌。他对苏星河这个无能徒弟向来轻视，是以未曾提防。莫说薛慕华那点微末武功，便是他被世人称颂的绝世医术，他也瞧不上眼，遇见自己的毒药毒功，“阎王敌”只有去见阎王。

聋哑谷内风云骤变，丁春秋被薛慕华一掌掀飞，丁春秋只觉自己骨肉也如周遭山石般化为飞灰，莫非我星宿老仙今日竟要命绝于此？丁春秋后背撞上山壁，砸出一个凹洞，他嵌在里头动弹不得，只说了一个“你！”字，便心肝剧痛面目扭曲发不出声音。

薛慕华深知自己内力有限，一掌绝打不出如此威力——小黑在帮手——这是他能想到的唯一合理解释。方才他动手，除却一时冲动，也是仗着常小黑在身侧，自己断无输仗之理。

丁春秋见薛慕华向自己走来，在他脸上瞧见了再熟悉不过的笑容，那是施虐的阴狠快感。他曾折磨虐杀了无数人，让无数人在他面前陷入绝望，想不到今日自己也要如此惨不忍睹地死去，当真因果循环报应不爽。

却见慕容复轻描淡写在山壁上一拍，丁春秋竟被弹了出来，跪倒在苏星河脚边，距离角度分毫不差正好是忏悔讨饶的姿势，就差苦求他一句“求苏师兄大人大量原谅我旧时过失”了。丁春秋听过南慕容的名号，却未曾想他的武功已精进至此，加之薛慕华那一掌，莫非自己多年居于星宿海真成了井底之蛙？

慕容复道：“薛神医好掌法。”

“我只是在教他观棋不语的道理罢了。”像终于拍死了一只嗡嗡不止的苍蝇，薛慕华心里头畅快得很。

若非慕容复出手，薛慕华或许真会将丁春秋处以极刑。星宿老怪作恶多端人人得而诛之。不只是为师父，也为江湖上无数死在他手中的正道之士。而被慕容复这么一打断，他也想起了小黑说的丁春秋阳寿未尽。对他下杀手怕是会叫小黑为难。还是把他的狗命留给天收吧。

慕容复拱手施礼：“那我便来请教聪辩先生的珍珑棋局。”

“好！好！”苏星河连说了两个“好”字。为薛慕华与慕容复教训丁春秋叫好，更欢喜的是江湖出了如此才俊，师父该当放心安享晚年，不用将七十年内功传给他人而死，实在太好了。他装聋作哑几十年此刻终于再讲话，又说了一句，“好！”

慕容复和苏星河下着那局珍珑，薛慕华站在师父身侧，面色恭敬，仿佛什么都没有发生过，而丁春秋也似被当成了不存在，尽管他仍以羞耻的姿势跪在苏星河脚下。

段誉看这一幕，心有不忍，但丁春秋作恶多端确实死有余辜，也只好默不作声专心观棋。

此时，由谷外向里伴着声音邻近，进来几个和尚，当先的在问：“请问哪一位是薛神医？请薛神医大发慈悲救救我师叔祖啊！”段誉认出那是少林僧人，法号虚竹，他搀扶着的是他的师叔祖玄难大师。

“啊！”虚竹进谷便瞧见了跪在地上的丁春秋，“他他他……”虚竹的师叔祖就是被丁春秋的毒掌所伤，此时看到丁春秋跪在地上毫无还手之力，很是吃惊。

玄难大师看到星宿派的旗帜，起初还很担忧，此时见丁春秋如此，心下大宽，道：“聪辩先生，你我二十年不见，你的武功又精进不少啊。”

苏星河笑道：“哈哈，大师误会了，这丁老怪是被慕容公子和慕华制服的。”

“慕容公子和薛神医为武林降妖除魔，功德无量。”

薛慕华道：“玄难大师客气了，降妖除魔乃我辈应尽之事。不如先让我看看大师的伤势如何？”

“好，有劳了。”

慕容复在旁瞧着他的棋局，没将他们的客套话听进去。方寸之间，他竟看见大燕王朝的兴衰看见慕容氏“斗转星移”的荣光与使命，世代相传的复国大业，在他手中如飞灰随风散去……怎么会瞧见这些？难道他心魔未净，还执着与自己这落魄皇族的身份？

数日前，燕子坞闯入一灰衣怪客，骂他违背祖训不配以慕容为姓，喝道：“你的名字取一‘复’字，就是要你终身不忘复兴燕国！”此话他曾听母亲讲过，一字不差。如今在这珍珑棋局中，幼时所受有关复国之教诲悉数翻入慕容复脑海，想的全是那一个“复”字。

慕容复十八岁成名江湖，自信当世少有对手，以他如今文才武功，加之与黑白无常的交情，复国也并非不可实现的春秋大梦……

近年，斗转星移武功已在慕容复手上达到了前所未有的新境界，他对“力”的掌控实到了随心所欲没于无形的地步。方才助薛慕华打出那一掌的不是常小黑而是他慕容复！慕容复电光火石间援引内力如波涛汹涌一浪接一浪将薛慕华的掌力强力推送打了丁春秋一个人仰马翻。更妙的是，慕容复风度翩翩站在薛慕华对面，只用手在身后挥摆便将内力绕过数人融进薛慕华的掌风之中，神鬼不知，在场数位高手无一人觉出丝毫。只有妻子阿萝才能从他的细微动作中将他的发招推测出来。

“复儿？”阿萝察觉慕容复异样，轻轻在他肩头拍了拍，“怎么了？”

这一声温言软语于慕容复仿似醍醐灌顶，将他从棋局中拉了出来。

他的家族已经腐朽，若真要中兴家族史书留芳，要做的不是挑起战争而是制止战争造福百姓，大男儿顶天立地，功名利禄如浮云，只要无愧于心，自可潇洒人间。

“没事。”慕容复回身在阿萝脸颊亲了亲，去那劳什子的复国大业，有妻如此，夫复何求！

阿萝脸上一红，娇嗔一声：“你呀！”

慕容复知自己破不了珍珑棋局，他也不再执着，万一走火入魔可大大不妙。左右环顾，轻声问阿萝：“小黑呢？”这丫头在薛慕华身边晃了一圈便不知所踪。

“跑哪儿玩去了吧。”

*******************

常小黑今日来聋哑谷确实为勾魂，生死簿上写着姓名的，不单只有薛慕华的师父苏星河，还有苏星河的师父无崖子。

无崖子当年误中丁春秋奸计被打下悬崖，虽侥幸不死却成了废人，几十年来在聋哑谷这暗无天日的山洞之中苟延残喘，他知自己大限将至，才无论如何要苏星河摆下珍珑棋局为自己寻觅传人，承接自己的功力，执掌逍遥派，杀丁春秋清理门户。

常小黑飘入山洞后便化作人形，洞中空旷，脚步声清晰可辨，她哒哒哒奔过来跪坐在无崖子身前，掀开他的乱发，嬉笑道：“样子倒是没怎么变。”

无崖子道：“原来是小黑，我还当星河糊涂，竟给我找了个姑娘来做徒弟。”无崖子黑须黑发，皮肤也无多少皱纹，瞧上去至多四十岁，然而毕竟近百高龄，声音颇为苍老。

常小黑问道：“你认得我？”她记得自己从未在无崖子面前现身过。

无崖子道：“先师逍遥子留下卷册，写过一些黑白无常的事迹。书中言道，黑白子，无常鬼，调皮捣蛋常小黑，冷面无情常小白。”

“逍遥子修仙得道，不好好做他的小仙人却来胡言乱语，什么狗屁不通的破句子！”常小黑撇嘴，“说我调皮捣蛋倒也罢了，竟然说小白冷面无情，哼，死老头子懂什么！”

无崖子心道，黑无常竟是个嘻嘻哈哈的小丫头，不死一次谁能相信？

常小黑拨弄着地上碎石：“不跟你闹了。你也知道你快死了，我来呢，一是勾魂，二，就是问问你，要不要见见你的女儿和外孙女？”

“阿萝？她……”无崖子想起分别多年的亲生女儿，又想起剑湖底与师妹相伴的那段无忧无虑的日子，“她还好吗？”此处问的却是他最心爱的师妹齐御风了。

“你的女儿早已觅得如意郎君，外孙女也婷婷玉立，都挺好的。”常小黑道，“只是你的师妹四处寻你不得，差点儿郁郁而终。”

“是你救了她？”

常小黑摇头：“我是准备让她喝点儿孟婆汤忘了你一了百了，她却不愿意。没办法，我只好去踢逍遥子的山门咯，总算逍遥子那老头子还疼惜着这个小徒弟，接她一起修仙去了。”

“那就好，那就好。”无崖子听见妻女安好，心事了了大半，“阿萝在外面？可否让我见一见她。”

常小黑手一挥，山洞石壁透明见光，洞外情形一览无余。无崖子一下子便认出了女儿与外孙女，她们的形貌身材与小师妹一模一样，既高兴又难过，原本他能与小师妹子孙环绕膝下承欢共享天伦，眨眼数十寒暑，终都是荒废了啊……好在他的妻子爱女皆平安喜乐，上天也算带他不薄了。

“你要跟她们说说话么？趁着还没死，要说快说。”

无崖子叹道：“不必了，相聚片刻便生离死别，不如不见。多谢黑无常大人了我心愿。”

“客气了。”常小黑道，“我还有很多魂要勾就不在这儿跟你多说了，待会儿你跟徒弟交代好后事，我再来接你去地府。”

*******************

薛慕华见常小黑从山里飘出，还当她是从外面玩了回来，穿山而过走了捷径。

黑无常带起的阴风卷起薛慕华的胡须，他忙伸手捋整齐了，真想不明白，这丫头怎么就是放他的胡子不过？

常小黑翘着腿坐在跪伏着的丁春秋背上，赞扬薛慕华干得漂亮，她想教训丁春秋好久了，偏偏这老家伙命硬得很，奈何他不得。又朝慕容复使个眼色，丁老怪是何种内力何人所伤，她一瞧便知。

此时与苏星河对弈的是四大恶人之首，“恶贯满盈”段延庆，也是段誉的亲生父亲——当然这是秘密，常小黑不会说的。她只是笑眯眯指着胖嘟嘟的岳老三说“他好可爱我很喜欢！”

薛慕华早摸清了常小黑的脾气，不以为怪。

常小黑没什么学问，做了几千年鬼也依旧不知进取，珍珑棋局是看不懂的，但是段延庆额头冷汗淋漓正陷入心魔中难以自拔，却一眼就明。

只见段延庆将手中白子捏的粉碎，低吼道：“不如痛快自尽！”一掌便要往自己天灵盖拍下，千钧一发之际，小和尚虚竹大叫“不要！”随手在棋盘上落了一子，换回了段延庆迷失的神志。

“多谢小师父。”段延庆道，“丁春秋，你趁人之危阴施毒手，这笔账，我来跟你算一算吧。”

原来是丁春秋使出邪魔手段惑人心智，必是想趁乱逃走。

“你敢害我大哥！我咔一声拧断你的脖子！”岳老三首先冲了出去，揪住丁春秋，眼见就要“咔”一声拧断他的脖子。

丁春秋伸手就要去抓岳老三，被慕容复以剑鞘挡隔：“化功大法，不是你想用就能用的成的！”剑尾一挑一压，将丁春秋又按回地上，恢复成了跪地求饶的姿势。

慕容复恭敬有礼，对段延庆道：“请段先生给在下一份薄面，暂且绕过他，将这败类留给他本门清算，如何？”

“好，我们走。”段延庆双拐一点，飞出谷去。其余三恶人也跟着离开。

薛慕华腹诽：“四大恶人，不如叫四大怪人。”

苏星河道：“多谢慕容公子再次出手相助，我要带丁春秋去叫恩师亲手结果了他！”转而拉了虚竹之手，“来来，小和尚，我们下完这局棋再讲。”

换了虚竹下棋，在常小黑看来一样无聊，她索性跑出去勾魂了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能是当时刚看完量子江湖的原因，慕容复的武功“改良”就突然跳出来了。


	8. 一、难念的经08，阎王殿星河转世。

星宿派诸弟子见掌门人被制服，心慌胆丧，在场众正道人士又全是一副嫉恶如仇，未免被“除之而后快”，以摘星子为首，三三两两偷偷撤出聋哑谷，总之保命要紧，至于师父的死活，他们是没本事管了。

不巧，四大恶人之首段延庆在珍珑棋局里吃了丁春秋暗算，道上碰见这混老儿的徒子徒孙，岳老三便随手杀了几个替老大泄愤，咔啦啦几声拧断了几根脖子，尸体被横七竖八扔在路边，死者惊愕，面目狰狞。

指望这些人的师兄弟来给他们收尸是没可能了，常小黑勾魂后便随手起个火堆索性将他们烧了。

收魂囊中哀嚎连连。

魂魄未入轮回而损其身辱其名毁其坟，痛楚将数倍加诸魂魄之上，是以人间讲究个入土为安，有所谓死者为大，否则将是生者痛死者更痛。鬼界亦有规定，凡盗墓者，祸延子孙，皆薄命多舛，不得善终。

常小黑施力压住收魂囊将噪音隔开，装模作样念几句静心咒，大赞叹道：“菩萨教的经咒真有用啊！我此刻心静如水啊！啊！世界如此美好啊！”

一声音自上而下由虚落实：“黑无常有心向佛，大善焉。”说话人却是个小和尚。

“小和尚大师有礼。”常小黑乖乖作揖，寒暄两句，便道，“你倒是比我还会装正经。”

小和尚咧嘴笑：“我就知道你刚才那几句咒是看到我来才念的！”拉着常小黑往聋哑谷去，“可算轮到我来勾魂了，每天念经快闷死我了！”

“你们常说‘救人一命胜造七级浮屠’，叫菩萨知道你这么盼着勾魂，回去还不打你屁股罚你面壁！”

鬼界管六界生死轮回，然而若涉佛门弟子，则由地藏王菩萨座下弟子勾魂，统交西方极乐判罚，其中规则与鬼界又有许多不同，菩萨定好奖惩后，再经鬼界执行。这位小和尚便是菩萨派来带玄难几人去往西方世界的。

地藏王菩萨似乎十分喜欢常小黑，总想叫她去做小尼姑，常小黑可烦他，从来避而远之。只是勾魂时难免碰上几个小和尚，虽说他们做了千百年的鬼差鬼和尚，然而都是年少而亡，皆有着改不了的少年心性，倒是常聊得挺欢。

“小黑啊。”

“怎么？”

“你以后能不能别叫我‘小和尚大师’？我法号——”

“名字只是个代号，不用这么在意啦。我还不就是叫常小黑！而且我给你们编了号，甲乙丙丁戊……戊后面是什么来着？不记得了，后面都叫小和尚。”

“你有空多念念书啊！”

“你才要有空多念念经呢！一点儿看不开。”

常小黑和小和尚东一句西一句，晃荡在聋哑谷上方，等待时机勾魂。

小和尚终于知道，原来常小黑本不叫常小黑。也对，若是本名，那常小黑同常小白也生的太巧。还有牛阿罗同马阿刹，必然都是化名！哎呦呦，我可不能显出惊讶之情，否则又得被那个丫头嘲笑自己蠢笨。

小和尚将心思转回正业，问道：“丁春秋已被制服，那些人还能怎么个死法？难道叫他们无故暴毙？”

“把丁春秋放出来不就得了？”

常小黑冲慕容复那处使个眼色，阿萝立刻装起病来，头疼脑热周身不舒服，慕容复心疼妻子，哪还管丁春秋，一手扶着妻子，一手拖着薛慕华：“薛神医可要医治好我的娘子啊！”三人为找个安静地，走出好远。

如此良机摆在眼前，丁春秋怎会放过？顺势掀了棋盘欲趁机逃走，苏星河见了，眼明手快将破了珍珑棋局的虚竹和尚送进山洞寻无崖子去，自己则与丁春秋斗了起来。

苏星河知道师父会将七十年功力传给破解珍珑棋局之人，如此一来，师父便会耗尽内力而死。他一心想叫师父安度晚年，是以一直没将虚竹引进山洞，谁知无崖子竟用传音入密之法催促，又见丁春秋翻身欲走，无奈之下才把虚竹送了进去。

苏星河学艺时分心过重，功夫是不如丁春秋的，此刻缺了慕容复等人帮手，苏星河与丁春秋战得有些吃力，丁春秋又是拼了全力，使的尽是阴毒招数，招招欲拿人性命，苏星河渐渐落了下风。

小和尚见丁春秋下手狠毒至斯，又窥了几分此人从前作为，大念“阿弥陀佛罪过罪过”，几次想上前制止，然而常小黑挡在他身前：“小和尚大师，苦难皆是修行啊。”

话说出口自己都觉好笑，还不如学小白说“人事不该鬼来管”简单直白，命中注定的无能为力。

突然小和尚惊叫一声：“手册上这个叫‘虚竹’的怎么平白被划去了名字？！他可是一心向佛的啊！”

“修行，都是修行。”常小黑敷衍着安慰小和尚，眼睛却看着山洞中，无崖子卸了虚竹少林内功，将自身七十年的逍遥派内功倾数传授。虚竹不再是少林弟子，而成了逍遥派掌门。

“他怎么可以不做和尚改投道教呢？一定是被人逼的！”小和尚继续大呼小叫。

常小黑摇头：“难怪你一直是小和尚呢，怎么就看不开？门户之见太重，你需要再好好地修行。”见小和尚委屈得要哭，常小黑伸手揉了揉他的光头，“乖，不闹。”

小和尚气得跳脚：“我又不是小猫小狗！”

“这是犯了嗔戒哦，当心菩萨也给你戴个紧箍儿！”常小黑收走无崖子的魂魄，同小和尚东拉西扯一阵，见丁春秋洒出一把三笑逍遥散，玄难等人皆被波及中毒，过不了一会儿便要丧命，常小黑对小和尚道，“勾魂的时辰一刻不能差，对着你的小册子，集中注意力，时机一到立刻动手，明白？”

“嗯。”小和尚见过误了勾魂时机的师兄们如何受罚，自不敢怠慢，对着小册子仔细数着时辰。

薛慕华总算脱身赶到，师父却已中毒难治，好在三笑逍遥散毒发无形，师父走时不会感到痛苦。他咽下伤痛强装无事，陪师父进山洞，说服虚竹做他们的门派掌门。

常小黑飞至薛慕华身侧，头一撇掩面欲泣：“哎呦！想不到你小子这么坏心肠，师父要死了也不想法子救一救！小苏啊，是我对不起你给你找了这么个没心肝的徒弟！”嚎啕起来活像大户人家请来哭灵的戏子。

薛慕华绷着脸攥紧拳，即便我使尽浑身解数，即便我拿自己的命去换，师父可能多活一阵？你已来了这儿，你要带他走，我哪有本事留？

或许在遇见常小黑的第一天，薛慕华便坚信了命运从来由不得自己说了算数，天地自有安排。

三笑逍遥散毒发，玄难老和尚和随行的几个小和尚笑到第三次便魂归西天，苏星河同样不能幸免。

虚竹抱着玄难尸身痛哭，聋哑谷内陡然覆了层阴影。

薛慕华抹了抹眼泪，安慰虚竹：“师叔放心，玄难大师他们一定会去往西方极乐，得道成佛。”

“这可难得很咧！”小和尚封好收魂囊，嘟嘟囔囔着，“我在菩萨身边修行了几百年，不还是个小和尚？佛祖那儿座席早满了，哪儿挤得进去？”

常小黑听了，把小和尚的光头拍得“啪啪”响：“你要做大师就不要总给人泼冷水，宗教信仰不是给人鼓舞的么？”

小和尚双手合十：“出家人不打诳语。”

“呸呸！”常小黑拽着小和尚把他按进地里，“你再不快回地府去，看菩萨怎么收拾你！偷懒的小和尚！”

慕容复一行人亦告辞离去。他这回到聋哑谷来，一是对那珍珑棋局有兴趣，二是受常小黑之托带阿萝和语嫣来让无崖子见一面。常小黑讲“心怀怨念，有碍轮回”，无崖子毕竟是自己的老丈人，总不能让他死得不安乐。丁春秋那老混蛋，害的阿萝没了爹娘，下次再见他，必不会手下留情。

薛慕华葬了师父苏星河，送走师叔虚竹，竟似松了口气，道：“师父可会在地府受苦？”

常小黑嬉皮笑脸坐在苏星河坟头：“我保证过了堂就送他进轮回，一点儿刑不受，我保证他下辈子快快乐乐的。事儿不大，判官会给我面子。”

“来生可不要在做江湖人了，做个平凡的教书先生就成了。”

“你安排的倒是妥当。”常小黑卷着薛慕华的胡子，“别太难过了。”

“我知道。”薛慕华掸了掸身上尘土，“我想上缥缈峰一趟，将师祖的死讯告知师伯祖。”当初为救治阿朱，常小黑带薛慕华在缥缈峰秘洞中偷学了好长一阵子医术，无聊时讲了些无崖子师兄妹间的情事纠葛，没想到他还把这事儿放到了心上。

“天山童老脾气坏得很，叫她知道你在她眼皮底下偷学她的本事，非一掌拍死你不可。”常小黑卷着薛慕华的胡子，“你回家去吧，安心做你的大夫，其他事儿不用操心。”

“你可要看好我师父。”

“鬼界规矩，我不能告诉你苏星河投胎到哪家。”

“我懂。”

“那就好。”说罢，常小黑返回鬼界。

*******************

判官花了眼睛，奖惩册上换了字体，刑罚被抹去，改了投胎人家，本要他当个奸官，此刻却明写着他的下世将是个教书先生。

“苏星河，无事，投胎去吧。”阎王手一挥，常小黑便带着苏星河去轮回井投胎转世。

奖惩册管死后刑罚转世，不同于生死簿，改奖惩册相当容易，有足够修为相抵变成。有时仙家佛祖要渡人，便会耗费自身修为来改奖惩册消除刑罚。自然，若要加罚加刑，也需得拿修为来抵才给改。当年天蓬元帅受千世情劫，仙界拿了许多仙力来改他的后世，几百世后仙界库存吃紧，多亏佛祖要个“猪八戒”保唐僧取心经，玉帝赶紧求鬼界卖个破绽让天蓬元帅摔进畜生道，否则众仙家每年上交的仙力便要让这只猪给吃空了！

判官将奖惩册拿给常小白看，无奈道：“又来了。”那字体是常小黑惯用的，何况整个鬼界，会改奖惩册的，只有常小黑这一只鬼罢了。

人以妖为恶、以鬼为恶，因传言妖、鬼害人。确有妖害人，鬼却是不成的。过去是有害人的鬼，然而黑白无常到任后已将那些孤魂野鬼收了干净，如今在外的只有勾魂鬼差。鬼界规矩严明，勾魂鬼差只能勾魂。鬼差生前没个好人，六亲不认是首要准则，做了鬼后被规矩绑着，虽不会害人，但也不会傻到去帮人。何况鬼不比仙佛，提升修为比妖还难，便是有心也无力啊！

只有常小黑，好管闲事，爱心泛滥，鬼力过剩。

常小白在奈何桥下等着常小黑，改完生死簿又改奖惩册，总是为了些不相干的人耗费鬼力，怎么说都不听。

常小黑跳下奈何桥顺势扑进常小白怀里：“小白！你看我最近是不是很勤快？以后你多休息，到处玩玩，我可以渡魂给你了！”

“三天打渔两天晒网的懒鬼，哪能指望你？”常小白拦着常小黑，玩笑着亲昵着回无常居去了。

既然说不听，便不说了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鬼界的大多数事情都是编的，这里就是在无聊地瞎说着。  
> 最后的投胎改人家是演员梗，97版苏星河的演员罗国维先生在83射雕演了段天德（百度才知道这位先生在2004年因患淋巴癌逝世，R.I.P。


	9. 一、难念的经09，奈何桥孟婆盛汤。

火鬼王被打败后，熔岩地狱重归阎王管制，孟婆便申请将锅子架到了那里。——地府冥火能焚烧魂魄而不伤其肉身，用它来熬制孟婆汤，不需加其它药材便能轻而易举达成消除记忆的目的。

孟婆为鬼界省了一笔大开销，阎王亲自挑选了一只新汤碗作为嘉奖。

不同魂魄记忆疏密深浅不同，所需孟婆汤之浓度份量自然也不同，只有孟婆知晓如何将孟婆汤与魂魄匹配，那是一套极其复杂的咒语——孟婆原本也是个风韵犹存的俏寡妇，如今却是风烛残年的老太太模样，要知鬼魂直至魂飞魄散那一日都维持着死去时的样貌，孟婆是有鬼以来唯一变老的（还老成那样），可见这活儿是有多么劳心劳力。

体念其辛劳，常小黑主动要求附一些冥金冥玉的力量在上头以分担消耗。

凡牵扯冥金冥玉，皆需谨慎。阎王将这事儿上报神界，天帝允准，才放心让黑白无常念咒施法。

这只附了金玉之力的碗连着孟婆汤锅，当魂魄们的唇触及碗边，碗中便会有汤水流入他们嘴中，不多不少刚好将他们的记忆清干净。

孟婆捧着汤碗，老泪纵横：“我累了这么多年，可算见到春天了啊！咦？”细细一瞧，碗里怎么平白冒出了汤水又平白消失了？现下可没有魂魄来喝汤啊。“哎哟！”孟婆豁然开朗，“终于叫小黑得逞了！”

*******************

常小黑在人间支了个摊子卖“忘情水”，生意寥寥。

常小白化做人形，咕嘟嘟喝了一大桶，日头正烈，木桶在地上打了几个转儿停下，他又把桌面那几个竹管也给喝空了。北方打着仗，伤亡过万，白日出行本就有损鬼力，又是如此庞大的勾魂数量，这一趟走下来，可累坏了白无常。

常小黑笑他：“哪有老头子还牛喝水，不怕一口气上不来呛死？”到客栈点了饭菜端来，还有一坛子陈年女儿红，“大口酒大块肉，补补！”在他干涩皱巴的脸上亲了一口，“帮我看着摊子，收尾的事儿，我去吧。”

老太太扮相的常小黑健步如飞，很快消失在街角。

对街的算命瞎子腹诽，这俩骗子扮相不错可惜道行太浅，不会演戏也不知道找个托儿，如此轻易便被拆穿了把戏。

“娘！这东西好香，我也要吃！”一个约莫十来岁的小女孩儿爬上桌子，伸手就要来拿常小白碗里的肉，常小白夹了一块送进她嘴里，小女孩儿开心极了。她自出生便和爹娘住在山里，只吃过山果野菜，第一次到山外头，见到了各种新奇的小玩意儿，吃到了梦里想不到的美食，她拉拉娘亲的袖子，“爹是因为这些才离开我们不回来的吗？”

女孩儿的母亲一身粗布麻衣，却是出尘脱俗神仙般的清丽，想着杳无音讯数年的丈夫，瞧着女儿懵懂的眼睛，道：“你爹爹怎是会被花花世界牵绊的俗人？”

常小白庆幸小黑不在这儿，否则又多管一桩闲事。

“你卖的是什么呀？”小女孩儿问常小白，“是这些会让人高兴的东西吗？”她舔了舔嘴唇，显然并未满足于一小块肉。

“这叫做‘红烧肉’，想吃的话，让你娘亲给你做。”常小白觉得这小女孩生得眉清目秀十分可爱，小黑在这儿必然会欢喜地抱着她揉搓打滚儿，看着她长大，保护她不受一点儿伤害。可惜他并有这份闲心。

女孩儿退了两步，瞧见竖着的牌子，这几个字她认得，“忘情水”，娘亲总是不快活，如果她将爹爹忘记，是否可以不再忧伤？那么娘亲就不会把她送去远房亲戚那儿了吧？她不想被娘亲抛弃。她们母女可以住到镇上来，这里的人很好，还有肉吃。

少妇拉开女儿：“咱们还要赶路。”

女孩儿不舍地望了常小白一眼，似乎祈求着什么。常小白只是视而不见。

数日后，黑白无常受人所托到姑苏找一个叫做慕容复的孩子，竟又重遇这个女孩儿。原来慕容家是她远房亲戚的亲戚。

常小白不禁叹道，这世界真小。担忧地望向常小黑，果不其然，她已和女孩儿坐在一桌大快朵颐。

常小黑听女孩儿说了身世，拍板道：“阿萝，你放心，我一定把你娘亲给找回来！”

三岁的慕容复跌跌撞撞跑过来，奶声奶气地要抱抱，阿萝把他放到腿上，道：“那倒不用。既然娘亲不要我了，我也没必要死缠烂打，何况我在这儿过得不坏。”

“成，你想怎样便怎样！”常小黑起身道，“可别把我们来过的事告诉别人哦，否则就得让你们喝孟婆汤了。”

阿萝问道：“‘孟婆汤’便是‘忘情水’么？”

“忘情水是我拿来骗人玩儿的，一个上当的都没有，我可失落了……”

“你以后还会来和我们一起玩么？”阿萝果真没将冷口冷面的常小白归在玩伴之列，“小黑，我和复儿等你来。”

常小黑挽着常小白道：“这个人会常来的，我很忙。”乔峰开始跟着玄苦大师习武了，她看得兴致正高，可不想错过任何细节。

阿萝毫不掩饰自己的失望，小复儿亦附和起来，咿咿呀呀手舞足蹈以示抗议，常小白却笑了：“这可由不得你们选。”他自己也是没得选啊。

离开慕容家，他们又在姑苏城走了一圈，常小黑想起固执的齐御风，问道：“小白，你会喝孟婆汤吗？如果忘记就能没烦恼。”

“不会。”

“如果是很痛苦很痛苦的记忆呢？那种痛彻心扉，千百万年生生世世都好不了。”

“不会。”常小白道，“若你不想我记得，我可以假装忘掉它。”

常小黑抽搭了一下鼻子，踮起脚在常小白耳边说句悄悄话，随后拉他跑入无人小巷。

两人化作一对老夫妻，漫步在夕阳下。

*******************

奈何桥边，鬼差们各自带着魂魄排了长队，等喝了孟婆汤好投胎。

孟婆递过汤碗：“乖，喝了这碗汤，忘却前尘，投胎去吧。”

鬼魂们捏着鼻子一口闷了，这孟婆汤可真难喝。他们活了一世，到死终于尝到最苦滋味。

孟婆见着黑白无常，孟婆招呼着舀出一大勺冒着热气的汤水：“来来，新出锅的孟婆汤，给盛点儿？”倒与街边叫卖的小贩有些相似，“老身改了方子……”

常小黑忙问：“改成什么样了？忘掉的能记得了？”

“可不敢胡说，守则第一条，遗忘无解。”

常小白道：“别逗她了，上回她到人间摆摊，被阎王骂的还不够么？”

“黑白无常乃勾魂鬼差之首，阎王之下万鬼之上，鬼界哪个不是敬着畏着，我哪敢逗黑无常大人哟。”孟婆说得严肃认真。

常小黑想这老太太真该去卖“忘情水”，如此演技，保准一本万利。

“改了方子，是让魂魄在忘记瞬间回忆出一生痛苦么？”常小白已猜到大半，那些魂魄绝望的神情连他看了都生出不忍来，道，“苦味茶已经够糟了，何必再为难他们呢？”

“真不该为你分担鬼力消耗，让你有闲功夫琢磨这些，瞧把可怜的魂魄们折磨成啥样了？快改回去。十八层的那些喝了你这汤，不得痛得当场灰飞烟灭？”常小黑掩面，“最毒妇人心说的就是你啊！”

孟婆解释自己只是没找到回温愉悦记忆的草药，却不幸研制出了相反作用的方子，忙应承：“这就恢复原样。”

*******************

游坦之在流沙河边种树。

他本来是想去找萧峰这契丹狗报杀父之仇的，却不知怎的走到了这里。

薛慕华坐在木屋前眯着眼瞧常小黑拿来的方子——在孟婆销毁那“万恶”的新孟婆汤之前，她偷盛了点儿，事后以鬼力析解，原来孟婆加入的材料不是旁的，正是人的眼泪——薛慕华心道，俗，俗不可耐！虽如此说，这滴眼泪也是孟婆千辛万苦才寻到的合适人选，这叫人回忆痛苦的孟婆汤，只存在于此人短暂一生。

游坦之认出薛慕华，英雄大会前这人常来聚贤庄与爹爹和伯父商量事情，他正想上前拜会，却听见薛慕华反复嘀咕“人血人骨人脑”“开膛开颅掏心挖肺”“熬成一锅汤”，游坦之想到那血腥场面，恶心欲呕，四肢一软瘫倒在地，跑也跑不动，薛慕华却已向他走来，他只好虚弱哀求：“你……别……吃我……”

薛慕华故意逗他：“你好吃吗？”

游坦之忙道：“我又蠢又笨又糙，不好吃的！”

“起来。”薛慕华袍袖一拂将游坦之带了起来，“放心，我不吃人。”

薛慕华叫游坦之住在这里，美其名曰“我与你父辈相交，自当顾你下半生无忧”，实在里，只是想找个苦力罢了。

游坦之也是实诚人，说自己又蠢又笨便真是不聪明，得了薛慕华一句模棱两可的“你爹和你伯父的仇，我会放在心上的”便乖乖听了话，留在这儿帮他种树。

说来奇怪，流沙河仿佛是游坦之第二个家，没来由的亲切熟悉，他要将这变成绿油油生机勃勃的一片土地。

薛慕华笑道：“兴许你前世真住在这里。”难得这小子勤劳肯干，笨就笨点罢，也不同常小黑计较了，可流沙河边这片地，怎么看也不适合种植药材啊……

薛慕华将手里的方子揉成一团，扔进炉火中。一饮孟婆汤，前尘尽忘，是远古传说也是既定事实，若这么简单便可更改，鬼界颜面何存？鬼界都找不到的药材，人间哪里来？非得让我这个凡夫俗子来研究如何破解这无解之难题，做不到啊！

失忆症或许医得好，然而喝过孟婆汤，哪能往外吐呢？

薛慕华猛然担忧起一事，若今世想不明这难题，依常小黑的性格，岂不要生生世世缠着我？这世上名医千千万，为何找上我啊？！

“缘分嘛！”常小黑的鬼脸在窗边一闪而过。

薛慕华失语，看一眼窗外繁星朗月，他温了一壶酒，把游坦之叫到身边：“我给你讲一个故事……遇着鬼，笑一笑，她会待你好。”

“碰见鬼还不跑，傻吗？”

薛慕华将杯中酒洒到地上，哈哈大笑：“可不就是傻！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算「回忆篇」吧。  
> 火鬼王是仙剑三里的那只，打败他的是景天他们（查了一下仙剑年谱，这事儿发生在北宋，再具体我就没对了，懒，原谅我。  
> 以前看「老梁故事汇」有一集讲孟婆，说原型之一是孟姜女，所以这里给了她一个「风韵犹存的俏寡妇」（确定不是佟湘玉？  
> 孟婆汤基本是瞎编的，后来百度了一下，还好，也不算太瞎编。  
> 红烧肉是我的最爱，所以也就成为了故事里许多人的爱。（私心，见谅。  
> 游坦之是演员梗，麦长青先生在TVB西游记里演了沙僧，so，让游坦之去流沙河种树了，至于要不要和阿紫玩一玩，看发展吧。


	10. 一、难念的经10，曼陀庄有女初成。

王语嫣懂事之前，父亲便已住进王家祠堂，与列祖列宗一块儿享受祭祀香火。作为这一代的家主，父亲被摆在正中位置，挺容易找。

每日清早，王语嫣循例为父亲上一炷香，之后便去琅嬛玉洞读书，日复一日，枯燥得很。

尽管娘亲并未对她如何管束，阿朱阿碧也时常来找她玩耍，但她偏偏只喜欢呆在琅嬛玉洞看那一册册拳法剑谱，直到滚瓜烂熟背得一字不差，似乎是无书可读了，竟搬来文房，开始一本一本誊抄。

固执地将自己困在方寸地，不去想燕子坞送来的红嫁衣为何会穿到娘亲身上。

*******************

黑白无常应人所托要照看慕容复，然而当时常小黑正一门心思在乔峰，这头只草草打了个招呼，便将事儿转交到常小白手上。于是小阿萝带着小复儿左等右等没见着那位活泼的鬼姐姐，却来了一位不爱说话的鬼哥哥。

常小白可不会像常小黑似的如背后灵般跟着一个人，他没那个时间。

慕容博诈死后，常小白索性给他妻子灌孟婆汤将那复国大业忘个干净，又用孟婆汤给慕容复沐浴，洗掉原本过分的野心，之后对阿萝说一句，带着复儿好好过日子，少做白日梦，便幻化成风消失于无形了。

白无常办起事来比黑无常更加简单粗暴。

及至阿萝被段正淳迷蒙了心珠胎暗结，常小黑才跺脚大呼不妙。

王家少爷王湾自小体弱，老夫人有意叫阿萝嫁与儿子，既是冲喜，也为传宗接代。阿萝念着王家恩德，便应了。想着回大理无量山剑湖底告知娘亲婚讯，谁知没见着娘亲，却遇见了冤家，几夜风流，算不清的糊涂账。

阿萝回到曼陀山庄，心觉有愧，想了几日，终于决定对王湾坦白相告，王湾竟是笑着听完，咳了两声，说道：“我身子虚，兴许撑不下一场洞房，你有了孩子也好，只当是我王家骨肉，能叫娘安了心。咱们本没夫妻感情，然而毕竟已有婚约在先，这顶绿帽实在太大，戴着好不舒服，那么，作为我的报复，便请你为我做一回寡妇罢。”此举似乎已是一种两全。

阿萝原就未对那位大理镇南王期待多少，他哪可能真来娶她？不过是哄人高兴的花言巧语罢了，怎么自己竟这么容易上了当失了身？摸着肚里孩儿，一声长叹。

王湾待阿萝很好，那件荒唐事似乎已成云烟过往，王语嫣虽是女儿却仍被当作掌中宝心头肉那般疼爱着，阿萝也渐渐将心交在了夫家。

然而如当日所言，她是要为他做寡妇的。王湾硬是等到老母先行一步，才终于松了气，将曼陀山庄交与妻子，安然闭眼。

常小白破天荒借了鬼力给阿萝：“有什么没说完的，尽快。”

“今生是我对你不起，来世……”

王湾仍是笑着，抬手止了她的话：“我叫你年纪轻轻便做了寡妇，便是对得起你吗？咱们两清，好吗？来世之约便算了，爱不到极致恨不到极致，何苦生生世世缠个不休？他日你若遇良人，不必拘泥，顺心而为罢。”再瞧女儿一眼，便进了常小白的收魂囊。

王语嫣茫然地望着天叫爹爹，之后她便每日里去为爹爹上香，娘亲说在祠堂与爹爹说话，他能听见。

王湾自然听不见，可常小白听见了。

白无常将那些诚意香火集起，为王湾构筑了一个美好来世。

常小黑挂在常小白身上猛亲他脸：“我的小白是世上最最温柔的鬼！”

常小白顺势渡魂给常小黑，那鬼嘻嘻哈哈蜷成一团将这鬼抱得更紧些，两只注定了没有生生世世的鬼，偏要在千年万年里缠个不休。

*******************

常小白立在王语嫣身前，这个小姑娘是他看着长大，她情窦初开时将心给了谁，他自然知道。

彼时慕容复已对阿萝由敬生爱，常小黑又总觉得要对阿萝做些补偿，便热情地撮合两人。

如此情形，常小白便将王语嫣的心思瞒下了。

当燕子坞送来聘礼，曼陀山庄再次扑满喜庆的红，王语嫣欢喜地到祠堂说自己要出嫁了，却终于明白一场空欢喜，心上人爱的娶的，竟是自己娘亲。

王语嫣楞楞地望着王湾灵牌，无泪无话，心很空，什么都没有了。

常小白掌中已浮起孟婆汤，却听小姑娘轻轻唤了声：“小黑？不，是小白吧？”

白无常现形：“你是如何得知？”

王语嫣着实吓了一跳，方才也是鬼使神差说的那句话，哪曾想真有其“鬼”啊！她不敢置信地瞧着眼前与自己年龄相仿的少年书生，颤声问：“你真是白无常吗？”

常小白换成鬼脸，又把小姑娘吓得直往墙角缩，常小白道：“原来你并不知晓，那今日见过我的事，可不能说与别人听啊。”他少与这样的小姑娘说话，不自觉间竟带了些常小黑惯用腔调。

王语嫣忙不迭点头：“我也是偶尔听娘说起，瞎猜的。”

“猜的很对。”常小白变回俊生少年，掌中仍是浮着孟婆汤，“喝了它，快活些。”

“不，我不要。”王语嫣摇头，说得坚定，“我知道这是忘情水，我不要喝。”

“为什么？”

“外婆没有喝忘情水，她不要忘记外公，我也不要忘记表哥。若能像外婆那样放下外公，自然是好的，若是放不下，记他一辈子，也并没什么不好。”

“不后悔？”

“不后悔。”

常小白收了孟婆汤，似乎终于开始明白，为何常小黑如此喜爱人间。无奈他仍是忙得没时间来感受什么爱恨情仇，他的眼里依旧少见人多见魂，终归还是那个冷脸冷面只对黑无常展颜的白无常。

王语嫣放下毛笔，揉揉酸疼的手臂，见到常小白正在眼前，冲他嫣然一笑，甚是好看：“小白。”吴侬软语亦是好听极了。

常小白不在意，看一眼她手边的书册，说道：“这些没意思，改日我拿些好的给你。”

“我不练武功的，看这些只为打发时间。”王语嫣收拾好书桌，想拉常小白坐下，却扑了个空，悻悻道，“我倒忘了你是鬼。”

常小白只是路过，见王语嫣一如往常，当下也不多耽：“我走了。”脚步稍停，转身道，“小黑说有个叫段誉的正往曼陀山庄来，似乎挺好玩，你不妨和他认识认识。”

“哦。”王语嫣无精打采地应声，揶揄道，“无常鬼也做月老吗？”

常小白笑了，温柔宠溺，瞬间叫人荡了心弛：“只有常小黑会管那许多无聊闲事。”

王语嫣听多了常小黑，愈发好奇，遂问：“我能见见常小黑吗？”

常小白却是无奈：“她还跟着乔峰呢，我也只在晚上才能见到她。”

“丐帮帮主，与我表哥齐名的那位乔峰？”

“嗯。”常小白点头，想起什么，续道，“方才与你说的段誉，将会与乔峰做拜把兄弟。”

“是吗？”王语嫣终于来了兴致，“那我倒要看看那位段公子是何等样人了。”

段誉只是个呆头呆脑的书生，却对王语嫣一见钟情，痴心款款，王语嫣说想出庄看看，段公子二话不说便带着她“私奔”了。

王语嫣和这位段公子一道去过许多地方，经历过不少事，她不知常小黑如何定义“好玩”，但段公子有时着实有趣得紧，或许该说是，傻得可爱。

在聋哑谷中，丁春秋被薛神医制得跪地拜服，众人拍手称赞，好一个大快人心。

王语嫣虽不会武功，却很懂其中道理，她哪瞧不出薛神医的幕后助力是表哥慕容复？只是奇怪表哥为何又故意卖个破绽让丁春秋施毒遁逃。

倏忽便想起一人，不，是一鬼——常小黑。

阿萝有意无意望向空中时，王语嫣已有所察觉，当表哥与娘亲浮夸地演一场疾病突发，眉目传情，低低说一声“这个小黑啊。”她便万分确认了。

只是常小黑未在王语嫣面前显过形，她想见，却见不着。真可惜。

出了聋哑谷，阿萝问王语嫣：“收心了吗？舍得跟娘回家了吗？”

王语嫣却道：“我要与段公子一道。”

段誉听了，霎时心花怒放，指天发誓会照顾好王姑娘。

既然已知语嫣同段誉并非血亲兄妹，阿萝倒也无心多阻拦他们，毕竟自己与复儿走到今天，也只凭那四个字，顺心而为。

慕容复笑道：“段公子那六脉神剑时灵时不灵，江湖凶险，叫我怎么放心把表妹交给你啊？”

段誉热血上涌，猛拍胸脯：“为了王姑娘，六脉神剑只会灵，不会不灵！”刷刷刷几记，无形剑气飞沙裂石。

王语嫣拍手，拉着阿萝袖子撒娇：“女儿有段公子保护，娘与表哥大可放心。”

阿萝瞪一眼段誉：“你这臭小子可不能学你爹，做那些不规不矩的事啊！若是敢欺负我家语嫣，定拿你做花肥！”

“是是是！”段誉连声应着，脑袋点得见了残影。

到终于同王语嫣并肩走在小路上仍是晕头转向。

王语嫣问：“咱们这是要去哪儿啊？”

一个“咱们”直把段誉乐得找不着北，痴痴说道：“王姑娘想去哪里，咱们就去哪里。”

王语嫣思索片刻，道：“我想去无量山剑湖底，见见你说的那位神仙姐姐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这篇至少天龙篇的主角一直都是原著中的人物，黑白无常就是个串场的。  
> 这里的王语嫣是把小白当爹看的，CP还是段誉。以及段誉的好妹妹们，阿紫肯定是对他无感的，婉儿在遇见段誉之前就和灵儿百合了，没错！！这里木婉清和钟灵是CP！！不过也就是一带而过啦，前面忘了说明了，接受不了的就请叉掉吧。  
> 给王语嫣爹想名字，想到王湾之后才意识好像有个诗人也叫这名字，但是我想不出别的了，于是……就这样吧。


	11. 一、难念的经11，剑湖底姊妹再聚。

钟灵得了家中许可，同木婉清游山玩水去。

阿紫却没跟着。她识趣得很，才不做那碍事的讨嫌鬼。

“小黑！”百无聊赖中，阿紫朝天吼着，“出来陪我玩啊！”

自上回来讲过少林寺英雄大会之事，常小黑便未再出现，阿紫胡乱猜想她是否和姐夫在一块儿呢？姐姐不在了，倒成全了你俩的逍遥，把我撇在这无聊地，闷死啦！

阿紫哪里知道近来常小黑改了性，勾魂之勤快叫其余勾魂鬼差纷纷去找常小白讨情，求求您啦，让黑无常大人歇歇吧，如此这般下去我们这些低等鬼差只怕要无魂可勾、无修为可长，眼看鬼力日日削减，有几个已然开始惧怕阳光啦！

常小白不置可否地哦了一声，小黑的兴致一向来得快去得更快，此事鬼界皆知，这回倒着实坚持了挺长时候，却也不必着急，毕竟懒鬼一只，早晚得现原形。瞧着眼前一群小鬼，白无常袍袖一拂：“没本事做鬼，趁早投胎去。”

有胆小的鬼差已吓得哆嗦，他们生前为恶，若要投胎，那得先在十八层将未受的刑罚了结，这可万万吃不消！只好边抓紧勾魂，边求着黑无常早日泄气别再来和他们这些小鬼抢人。

说回剑湖底仰天长叹的阿紫。

常小黑没叫来，却来了段誉同王语嫣。

阿紫盯着那书生打扮的男子笨手笨脚战战兢兢将背上貌若天仙的美人姐姐放下地，嘿嘿傻笑：“王姑娘，就是这里啦！神仙……”转身指向洞府，终于瞧见阿紫，与她四目相对，大眼瞪小眼，段誉不解挠头，“这位姑娘，你是谁啊？”

阿紫好笑，起身拍拍屁股灰尘，昂首挺胸，家主气势：“这位小哥哥，是我要问你是谁吧？私人地方，哪个允许你来的？”

段誉尚在愣神，王语嫣率先走到前头，轻施一礼：“小女子王语嫣，这位是段誉段公子，此地是家母幼年成长之所，不知姑娘为何说这儿是你家的？”

阿紫细细打量王语嫣，单瞧那与洞中玉像八九分相似的面貌，不需旁证，也知她所言不假，再见她落落大方不卑不亢，倒不像养在深闺的小家碧玉，阿紫想起那日在小镜湖有过一面之缘的慕容复同阿萝，心下了然，有那般“不寻常”的家庭，她做出什么都不足为怪。

阿紫寻到有趣事做，转眼换了面皮，嬉笑着说道：“我只讲这是私人地方，可没说是我家的啊！我就是给人看家的，免得有不怀好意的坏家伙来打扰了神仙姐姐嘛！王姐姐，你来啊，我带你见见神仙姐姐！”冲段誉做个鬼脸，拉着王语嫣手往里走，似已熟络非常，“对啦，我叫阿紫，王姐姐你生得真好看，和神仙姐姐一模一样呐！”

王语嫣被带了一个踉跄，忙道：“阿紫妹妹，你慢点儿走，不着急。”却只在几步路时光，抬首所见就已是那不可方物的神仙姐姐，黑宝石的眼睛流光溢彩，王语嫣瞧着那眼睛，一瞬不移，陡然心惊动魄，痴痴道，“这就是神仙姐姐了啊……”神仙姐姐，不是自己，不是娘亲，只是这石洞中的仙子。

阿紫轻拍王语嫣肩头，王语嫣回过神来，俏脸微红：“失礼了。”

阿紫踮起脚尖，看看王语嫣又瞧瞧那玉像：“我明白的，一个人好看到神仙姐姐这般地步，无论男女，见着都是会犯花痴的。可是啊，王姐姐你和神仙姐姐长得差不离，怎么也看呆了呢？”难道她没照过镜子？还是每次照镜子都会被自己美呆？

王语嫣笑着摇头：“只那一点不同，已是差了十万八千里。”

阿紫顺着她视线往上，顿悟：“是眼睛！”想起与神仙姐姐唯有眼睛相似的常小黑，也不知是安慰是揶揄，“那是黑宝石啊，人的眼睛哪有亮成这样的？王姐姐不必妄自菲薄，你的眼睛也是很好看很好看的！”转而问木讷站着的段誉，“傻小子，你说是不是？”

段誉连连称是：“王姑娘就是神仙姐姐！”

玉像终归是玉像，哪比真人活色生香。

阿紫摆了一桌瓜果，说是要尽尽地主之谊，正待招呼二人入座，只听“噗通”一声，天上掉下来个小光头。

“今天什么日子？好不热闹！”阿紫蹲在小光头跟前，拿树叶滑他鼻子，“大师你哪里来的？法号如何称呼？”

虚竹一骨碌爬起身大念阿弥陀佛：“小僧虚竹，在少林寺出家，来这里是为了找……”

“大师！是你啊！”段誉出洞便见着熟人，热络地来亲近，“你怎么来了？”

虚竹见到段誉，顿觉喜出望外，忙把无崖子给的画像拿出来，说自己是来找师母齐御风学武功的。

阿紫探头看画像，坏笑着拉着虚竹进洞，一指玉像：“喏，这就是你师母。”

光线昏暗，虚竹不辨真假，听了阿紫说话便跪下叩头：“师母有礼。”许久不见动静，疑惑地抬起头观望，阿紫抓着他手往玉像小腿，冰冰凉硬邦邦，原是雕像，却见那曲线玲珑眉目如画，虚竹霎时慌了，又是一阵阿弥陀佛。

阿紫捧腹大笑，出家人四大皆空，四大皆空啊！

“又在欺负人家小和尚大师啊？”

清甜的女声，阿紫立时认出来源所属，当即不管虚竹，施展凌波微步扑了上去：“小黑！”

“啊哟！”常小黑搂着阿紫转圈，“什么时候学的灵儿？”

阿紫撇嘴：“灵儿能扑，我就不能了吗？”

“能！”常小黑捏阿紫鼻头，“爱怎么扑就怎么扑！”有阵子没见，这小丫头可爱多了啊。

王语嫣闻声而来，甫与常小黑照面，常小黑便似惊慌失措躲到大石后，闹得尴尬。

“怎么啦？”阿紫问。

“小白不让我接触语嫣，说怕我把人带坏。”常小黑飞速撂下话，“就说没见过我，刚才那都是幻觉，我走啦！”找个山缝往里一钻，倏忽又探出头来，“这叫缩骨功，好孩子不要学哦！”终于消失。

阿紫踢石头，湖中泛起涟漪，良久才转身若无其事拉王语嫣手：“王姐姐，来尝尝我做的果酒，可香了！”

王语嫣却不与她装糊涂，直问：“方才那是常小黑吗？”

“咦？”阿紫诧异，“你认得她？”

王语嫣笑道：“我只认得小白，不认得小黑。”

阿紫好奇心起：“那小白何许人也，同我讲讲呢？”

“人？”王语嫣失笑，你竟不知他俩不是人而是鬼，是咱们传闻中专门勾魂的黑白无常啊。

阿紫兴奋：“小黑果真不是人吗？那是仙？是妖？姐姐，你告诉我啊！”

这回却轮到王语嫣装糊涂了：“不是说要尝果酒吗？”

阿紫气闷，你有秘密不告诉我是吧？我有秘密偏要告诉你！当即去找段誉认亲，一声哥哥叫得又脆又甜，腔调纯真：“咱们那位风流老爹四处留种，听说信阳马夫人都给他生过孩子，莫非只有王姐姐的妈妈幸免于难？”语带挑衅。

段誉你你我我这这那那半晌说不出一句整话，又是王语嫣站到了前头：“首先，我们绝不会是兄妹，否则娘亲不会允许我俩单独外出，真不怕近水楼台动了情吗？其次，若是真动了情，兄妹又如何？”

此话一出，震得阿紫无言以对，段誉那厢更不用提，此刻的王语嫣豪气赛萧峰啊！

阿紫暗暗嘀咕，那常小白真是杞人忧天，我瞧这王姐姐压根就没好过吧？这乱伦的劲头比起她娘真可算青出于蓝了！没准小黑还能把人带回正路呢……

阿紫讪笑两声：“姐姐，我对你真是服气，五体投地。”心道，我等着看你如何“首先其次”，看你是否当真言行如一，转而对段誉道，“我的好哥哥，你怎么不说话？”

段誉依旧“你你我我”不知所云，阿紫冷哼，酸腐书生，王姐姐真会对这样人动情？

虚竹愣愣站在一边，不知对王语嫣那番说得轻描淡写却着实石破天惊的言论作何感想，脑子里嗡嗡嗡乱成团。

阿紫又来逗他：“小和尚，谈情说爱比打坐念经有趣吧？”

“阿弥陀佛，小僧心中……”

“好啦，你是出家人，心中只有菩萨没有姑娘。”阿紫摸一把已有些毛躁的光头，心道早晚叫你破戒！转而甜甜一笑，“小师父是来学功夫的吧？”抱了好些书册出来，“凌波微步，北冥神功，小无相功，天山六阳掌，天山折梅手……八荒六合唯我独尊神功，哦，这个不合适你练……这都是你们逍遥派的功夫，你要学哪个？”

忽听山顶传来呼啸：“阿紫！外边有人打架，快出来看热闹啊！”

阿紫一听，小黑又回来啦！立马扔了那些江湖中人人羡艳的绝世秘籍，施展轻功飞将上崖。

王语嫣也道：“段公子，我们也去看看，好吗？”

“哦，好！好！”段誉终于回过神来，携着王语嫣往山上去。

“等等！小僧也去！”虚竹亦跟着奔向灯火处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 王语嫣的性格也基本算是全改了（想让阿紫和王姑娘百合啊……


	12. 一、难念的经12，流沙河神医无忧。

阿紫在密密麻麻的人群中左突右转始终寻不着常小黑，应景地想起一词——“神出鬼没”。

罢了，阿紫不再自讨没趣，索性找块大石头坐下，专心看热闹。

细细听来，原是七十二岛三十六洞的人聚在一处商量如何对付那灵鹫宫的天山童姥。

一群人谁也不服谁，一言不合倒先动起手来。

王语嫣作壁上观，将他们的武功家数看得清楚说得明白，阿紫拍手称赞：“王姐姐好眼力！”旋即不屑道，“乌合之众，不成气候。”

竟也有耳聪目明的发现了他们，横剑一指：“那边的小姑娘是敌是友？何门何派，报上名来！”

阿紫叱了一声，正待叫那些人瞧瞧自己手段，突然天降红雨，阿紫抬头望，雨水落入眼中，刺得生疼，立时几个起落摘下片芭蕉叶，先为王语嫣遮挡：“王姐姐小心了，这不是雨！”

不是雨，莫非是毒？

自然不是毒。

片刻后众人呛得涕泪横流，纷纷恶语相向，是谁这么阴损，竟使出泼辣椒水这等下三滥招数！是谁呢？

阿紫与王语嫣面面相觑，默契地笑起来，小黑啊，这又在打什么鬼主意啦？

*******************

游坦之心疼啊，自己好容易种活的树，还没等着绿荫参天，便要给劈了当柴烧。

但瞧那薛慕华掏出腰间葫芦往不知从哪儿找来的西周青铜鼎里头倒水，小小葫芦竟流水不断直至装满大鼎，游坦之知道这位薛神医是个奇人，对他种种异行早习以为常，即便待会儿他不是熬药而是煮人，游坦之也能见怪不怪。

薛慕华收起“鬼不理”，把事先备下的药材放进鼎中，末了又放进一粒金珠子，正是常小黑的冥金。

“行不行啊？”薛慕华搅着那一锅乱七八糟实则名贵非常的汤药，喃喃自语。

游坦之尽心地烧火，默默地应：“不知。”

不知过了多久，鼎中泛起可怖的绿色，薛慕华舀出一勺，呆愣愣看着，心头百转千回，终于下了决定，遣退游坦之，望向远方，轻声道：“小黑，来尝尝吧。”

一直在树下打盹儿的常小黑听薛慕华叫她，伸个懒腰顺着风慢吞吞飘了过来，问道：“真成了？”

“连冥金都煮了，再不成，你就找别人想法子罢。”

常小黑手一挥，冥金归位，黑无常笑得灿烂无邪：“才不找别人，这辈子不成，咱下辈子再来过呗。”盛碗汤水，“就原先讲过的那事儿。”一饮而尽。

薛慕华熬制的正是孟婆汤。

既然名为“孟婆汤”，那天地间能熬制此汤的便只有孟婆。改用地府冥火之后，孟婆汤的方子更是神鬼莫测，好在常小黑早几百年便开始用鬼力析解孟婆汤，总算找出了大半原料。

尽管人间引不来地府冥火，但九世金蝉子葬身流沙河，此处蕴藏着无穷的怨与恕，常小黑选择把锅子架在这里，用流沙河的树燃火，是关于人鬼佛之力的一次赌。

私制孟婆汤比改生死簿罪过大得多，常小黑不敢冒进，默默准备了几百年，找原材，选容器寻火种，物色人间助力，费尽心思瞒天过海，今日终于等到天时地利人和，薛慕华不负所望熬出了一锅孟婆汤！

然而纵是鬼力无双的黑无常，也差点儿为遮掩那孟婆汤之味而累得虚脱。

常小黑饮下“孟婆汤”，阵阵凄苦直上入脑，薛慕华见她抿嘴皱眉，忙问：“冥金是哪里来的？”

常小黑茫然摇头，她努力地去想，觉得脑中有一点被镂空了，那段重要却不紧要的记忆，不见了。

孟婆汤，成了！

常小黑欣喜，将鼎翻了，把剩余的孟婆汤送进一个竹筒中，盖好，晃一晃，得意洋洋：“我偷偷去紫竹林砍的，能撑七八天呢！咱们抓紧进行下一步。”说罢，掏出水囊，“眼泪在此。”

虽说孟婆守则第一条即是遗忘无解，但常小黑不信。那滴眼泪的出现更是坚定了她的想法。

自有孟婆汤以来，那滴眼泪是头一个变数，原来孟婆汤的方子也是可以改的！方子能改，孟婆汤怎会无解？

常小黑的鬼力只找出了那人的大致所在，却无法确定究为何人，这些天她到处跑，把可能的眼泪都逼了出来。

常小黑深呼吸，只能一点点试了。幸好她做鬼时间长，琐碎无用的记忆用不完。

薛慕华没有尝过孟婆汤，但他知道那滋味绝不好受，听说是此生最苦。

眼看着从来眉开眼笑天塌地陷皆不以为意的常小黑眉头越皱越深，手脚颤抖，身形时隐时现，薛慕华别过脸不忍再看，只有无法言喻的心痛怜惜。

这就是孟婆汤的残忍，再微不足道的记忆，要忘，也得吃那最撕心裂肺的苦。

常小黑蜷缩在地，时而为人时而为鬼，时而粗喘连连，时而阴风阵阵，接连灌了十几碗，终于吃力地撑起身体，展颜而笑：“你瞧，做鬼也是很不容易的。”

薛慕华上前扶她，竟穿身而过，黑无常已弱到难以维持人形！

“歇会儿就好。”常小黑闭上眼，冥金闪着微弱华光，不消片刻，果真又嬉皮笑脸来玩薛慕华的胡子，“一下子消耗太多鬼力是有些累，但别忘了，我可是黑无常。”

太强大的鬼力会叫人崩溃，是以酷爱游戏人间的常小黑向来只留少许鬼力在自身，方才为了遮掩孟婆汤气味已用去大半，之后又被好一番折腾，剩余那些也消耗殆尽，但她日常所携鬼力比起冥金所藏，终归九牛一毛，稍作调整，立时无恙。

薛慕华自嘲，我等凡人何时够格担心黑无常大人了？转而问：“你有能力避过孟婆汤之苦，是也不是？”

“是。”

“却又为何……？”

“为了感同身受罢。”常小黑抚摸着冥金，自奈何桥下捡起它时，尚为金块，随着鬼力渐增，冥金一分三，三分九，纵横六界，终成为天帝也忌惮的力量。

是的，常小黑又想起来了，那段本应由孟婆汤忘却的记忆——那冥金从何处来。

并非孟婆汤有解，而是对常小黑无效，时间到了，忘却的记忆便会回来。

常小黑死于头骨碎裂，做鬼的瞬间便将生前事忘了个一干二净，那碗孟婆汤于她而言与白水无二，或许正因此，成就了她的免疫体质。除此外，她再没找出别的解释。然而这终究是个例。

要解孟婆汤，还得找通常法，毕竟再没第二鬼，奇葩如常小黑。

见常小黑怅然若失，薛慕华问：“你要和谁感同身受？”

“你已经知道得够多了。”常小黑拔下了薛慕华一根胡子，看他吃痛，大笑起来，“孟婆汤的厉害你也看到了，知道越多，到时喝的越多哦。”

薛慕华捂着下巴，不多话，切回正题：“那滴泪，找到了吗？”

“一半。”常小黑把竹筒递给他，颇有些不忿，“竟然只找到一半！我这就去把他祖宗十八代都刨出来，看另一半在哪儿！”

薛慕华还没来得及发表意见，就不见了常小黑。

******************

常小黑回鬼界交差。

勾魂鬼差们看着黑无常欲言又止。

常小黑明知故问：“怎么啦？”

“我们无能啊！”

“哟！”常小黑被他们突如其来的跪伏吓一跳，“干嘛呀？快起来！”

“求黑无常大人放我们一条生路吧！”

“你们要去投胎啊？”都死了这么多年，哪还有什么生路可言？除非投胎。

众鬼骇然，连忙否定。

常小黑见常小白走来，也无心多与他们玩笑，道：“好啦，以后你们手脚利索些，我不欺负你们。”急吼吼地扑向常小白，“小白！我想死你啦！”

任由常小黑挂在自己身上，白无常戏言：“你已死了这么多年，哪还能想死？”

常小黑依旧欢欢喜喜：“那我就想活了！”

常小白笑得宠溺：“也就一天没见，有那么想吗？”

若常小白知道常小黑今日喝过多少孟婆汤，经历过多少遗忘与记得，便会明白为何她会如此想念他。

判官无可奈何地看着箍紧白无常脖子不肯放的黑无常，一脸“你们俩真的够了”，早知叫阎王学仙界，也给鬼界定个不准谈情说爱的戒条。

“你嫉妒哦？”常小黑恬不知耻，“小白是我的！气活你！哈哈哈！”

回到无常居，常小黑大剌剌往床上一躺，脚尖轻点常小白背脊：“我今天看到王语嫣了。”

“哦。”平静无波。

“我听你话，没招惹她。”

依旧平静无波：“哦。”

常小黑撇嘴蹭他：“不夸奖我吗？”

常小白拍拍她头顶：“乖。”

“讨厌！”常小黑把自己摔在床上，变出鬼脸，以示抗议。

常小白想，将萧峰与阿朱平安送往塞外后，小黑真的乖了很多，除去那个薛慕华便没怎么与人接触，这段时日许是闷坏了才发狠地去勾魂，瞧她面色不佳鬼气微乱，常小白着实有些心疼。

白无常温柔地在那可怖鬼脸上落下一吻，黑无常立时红了面颊，羞得埋进他怀里。

常小白笑问：“都几百年了，还羞？”

常小黑轻锤他胸膛：“人家是少女嘛！”

望着少女黑亮的眸子，少年道：“是啊，你永远十五岁。”除却宠爱，不做他想。

常小黑却在心里很轻很轻地说了句：“……但我不会让你的生命永远停在十八岁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唐僧前九世都被沙僧吃掉了，这是最近才在微博上看到的，顺手用上了。


	13. 一、难念的经13，无量山秋水飘云。

那拥有一半效用的眼泪，属于虚竹。照常理而言，源头该是虚竹父母之一。

常小黑很快到达虚竹所在，他正背着天山童姥躲避七十二岛三十六洞追击。

天山童姥童飘云，少女身形老妪嗓音，一开口便将虚竹吓着了，还以为是借尸还魂。常小黑笑他呆头呆脑，无怪会和段誉一见如故。

虚竹将聋哑谷遭遇说与天山童姥，童姥得知无崖子死讯很是难过，将虚竹所戴逍遥派掌门信物七宝扳指拿在手中摩挲感叹，突闻人声，原是“万仙大会”的人寻着虚竹脚印追了来。

“要想没有脚印，唯一的办法就是往上飞。”天山童姥说罢，便教虚竹一手飞跃之术。

虚竹身怀无崖子七十年功力，自是一学就会。但瞧他蹦来跳去，倒向初学步的孩童，十分可爱。

“哎哟！差点把正事忘了！”常小黑一拍脑门，“幸好虚竹已不是和尚，否则要查他身世，还得去地藏王菩萨那儿问。咦！菩萨那罗嗦劲儿，想想就一阵寒！”黑无常定睛细查虚竹八字，方知其父为少林方丈玄慈，其母为四大恶人之一的叶二娘，“嘿呀！好个虚竹子！”

虚竹如此传奇的经历，常小黑早料到他定然出身不凡，不是前世因缘便是有双不寻常的爹娘。果真不错。

常小黑心在孟婆汤，既已知眼泪下落便不欲久留，偏巧阿紫携着王语嫣手正往此处来，随后的一批人，除个乌老大，统统被生死簿写了名字。

“哟！小和尚！”阿紫远远招呼，“你跑得好快啊！”说话间凌波微步已到跟前。

天山童姥自然认出那是逍遥派功夫，当即喝问：“谁教你的？”

阿紫不理会，笑道：“自保为上哦！”与王语嫣闪到一边。

乌老大带人杀气腾腾冲过来，天山童姥见状，立刻命令虚竹拾石子攻击，一击毙命。

时至正午，天山童姥拿出小刀划开一人脖颈吸饮鲜血做练功用，阿紫嘀咕道：“这就是八荒六合唯我独尊神功？怎似化功大法一般邪门？逍遥派不是正道吗？”

天山童姥抹去嘴角血迹，难免惊讶：“想不到你小小年纪，竟能瞧出我武功名堂。说！你到底是什么人？”目光移转，瞧见阿紫身边的王语嫣，甚为骇然，不禁脱口，“小师妹！”

王语嫣人如其名，语笑嫣然：“我叫王语嫣，姥姥说的小师妹该是剑湖底的神仙姐姐吧？”

天山童姥急问：“什么剑湖底？什么神仙姐姐？”

阿紫吐舌：“不告诉你！”

天山童姥揪住虚竹：“你说！神仙姐姐是怎么回事？”

“啊？这个……小僧也并不清楚，只知道剑湖底有尊玉像，他们都叫她神仙姐姐。”

天山童姥又问：“那玉像与这位王姑娘比，相貌如何？”

虚竹想到玉像窈窕身姿又见王语嫣清丽脱俗，心中慌乱，忙摇头念经：“小僧……小僧不懂。”

被阿紫骗往别处眼下终于寻迹而来的段誉抢白道：“王姑娘同神仙姐姐一模一样！”

“噗！”阿紫忍俊不禁，转而与王语嫣耳语道，“我这傻哥哥倒是痴心。”

王语嫣娇嗔道：“尽知道欺负人家。”

阿紫调笑：“这个‘人家’，是说段誉呢，还是王姐姐你自己呢？”

王语嫣俏脸微红：“不跟你闹了。”

他们旁若无人嬉笑玩闹好一阵没停，全不把童飘云放在眼里，若只拿她当普通人便罢了，如今明知她身份还如此妄为，于天山童姥而言真乃奇耻大辱，直把她气得血气翻涌，多亏一人出手相助，运真气，定心神，那人冷眼横扫阿紫：“玩笑也不看看时辰。”

阿紫悚然心惊，往王语嫣身边靠了靠，颤声问：“你是谁？”只那一眼，却如泰山压顶，三魂七魄都要碎了似的。

“小白！”在一旁看了许久热闹，早忍不住要掺一脚的常小黑欢天喜地扑出来，抱住常小白，“你怎么来啦？”

“哎哟，玩笑也要看看时辰呐。”相似的话语，眉目间却尽是宠溺。

常小黑嘟嘴：“好嘛，都听你的。”竟真乖乖背手站立一旁，静得不可思议。

阿紫总算见到传闻中的常小白，不过寻常书生打扮，却是骇人的冷峻，一个眼神便叫人吓得退避三舍，阿紫甚至想，或许世上真有以眼神杀人的本事。江湖竟不知晓这号人物，奇哉怪哉！若这常小白和姐夫打一场，谁会赢？想起姐夫，阿紫失笑，她头回相信百炼钢也能化为绕指柔，正是姐夫萧峰为阿朱姐姐之死流泪时。而常小白，是她所见第二个，极致反差的温柔。

王语嫣亦是千呼万唤终于等来常小黑换做人形出现眼前，一如之前所闻，并非绝色佳人，只个顽皮少女，眼睛会笑，明而不艳。知道她是鬼，却还是想亲近，不自觉地欢喜，回忆初见常小白，也是如此啊。莫非这就是无常鬼？所谓勾魂夺魄，是连命带心都拿了去吧？

姊妹俩怀着各自的了然与茫然，默默望着眼前“人”。

常小白捞起天山童姥放到虚竹背上，只说了一句：“仇人就到，快跑。”

虚竹不明所以，忽觉耳边生风，屁股莫名被打了一记，便真如马儿一般冲了出去。

阿紫问：“仇人是谁呀？”

“李秋水，天山童姥的师妹兼情敌，为个无崖子争了七八十年啦！”常小黑顺口答道，“哦，无崖子就是语嫣的外公。”

阿紫眼睛发亮：“似乎有趣得紧，王姐姐，咱们看看去！”携着王语嫣手奔将而出，嘴角上扬，心道，常小黑，这回轮到我不带你玩了！

“等等我啊！”段誉忙不迭跟过去。

不过片刻，一批人死的死逃的逃，山野间只剩稀稀落落的鸟语虫鸣。

常小白轻点常小黑鼻头：“那个阿紫怎的什么都要掺上一脚，是和你学的吧？”

常小黑如蛇吐信，咻得卷住路过勾魂鬼差，指个行程：“天山童姥，跟紧点儿。这可是大人物，勾死在她手底下的魂魄，鬼力可观。”鬼差得令而去。常小黑掐指一算，蹭着常小白，“怎么又说阿紫？她现在不是挺好的？”

“憋着坏要叫虚竹破色戒，这叫好？”

常小黑撇嘴：“虚竹又不是和尚，哪有什么色戒啊！”

“就你有理。”常小白无奈，“好啦，我是有些不放心语嫣，阿紫到哪儿都拉着她，早晚连累语嫣遭了殃。”

“终于说实话啦！”常小黑抓着常小白小辫子，得意洋洋，“还说我呢，自己不也护犊子！”黑无常掐指一算，得知四大恶人所在，孟婆汤不等人，她得抓紧把眼泪找出来，便道，“那我先走啦？”

常小白问：“天山童姥那头不去看看么？”本想以常小黑的性子，面对这百年情结，该兴致勃勃才对。

常小黑耸肩：“要看早几十年就看了，她们这摊子事儿，就是自作孽，我才懒得管。”飞速在常小白右颊浅啄一记，风风火火而去，仿似自遥远天际传来句，“别只顾着你的姑娘，也要当心着我的丫头啊！”

今日生死簿已清，白无常有心陪黑无常人间玩闹一番，谁料……

常小白跟至虚竹等落脚的山洞，几人方为天山童姥饮血练功之事达成协定，童飘云答应往后不再杀人取血，条件是要他们将在剑湖底得知的种种倾数托出。

阿紫仗着天山童姥功力未复，反问：“无量山可是在您老人家的管辖内，怎的还有您不知道的事儿呀？”也是胆大包了天，“瞧那一堆奇形怪状的家伙，见您稍有不适便谋和造反，想您平日里多么不得人心啊！难怪有如此宝地福荫也不告诉您知晓。”

“你！”天山童姥怒目，若在平常早一掌拍死了这个臭丫头。

王语嫣为她拍背顺气：“阿紫年纪小不懂事，姥姥您别与她一般见识。”

天山童姥越瞧王语嫣越像小师妹齐御风，心里头难免亲近，拉着她手柔声道：“好姑娘，告诉姥姥，你的父母是谁？”

王语嫣思量着措辞，阿紫又抢在前头答道：“王姐姐的外婆就是神仙姐姐，外公似乎是个叫无崖子的。”

“无崖子？！”天山童姥大骇，旋即狂笑不止，“哈哈哈！无崖子，好！无崖子啊！”

虚竹亦拿出环中所藏画像：“这是无崖子前辈亲手所画，画中人是他一生挚爱。姥姥，您看。”

一阵清风拂过，画像被卷起落入别手，蒙面妇人打开看了，同是狂笑，那笑声妩媚动人却凄厉痛绝：“二师兄？小师妹？不愧逍遥本色！可知我们……我们……”那妇人眉目甚美，揭开面纱，竟是道道刀疤可怖至极，她便是逍遥子的第三位传人李秋水。

童飘云与李秋水为个无崖子争斗数十年，师妹毁了师姐唯一的发身长大机会，累得她只好终生童女身形做个“童姥”，师姐在师妹成婚当晚对她下药将她毁容，倾城绝代，再不见镜。

到头来竟是一场虚妄，无崖子早与小师妹成双对，两人的外孙女都已婷婷玉立。

师姐妹不知是笑男人寡情，还是笑自己痴愚，遥想学艺时何曾不是相濡以沫倾心以待，再瞧如今，大好时光璀璨年华换来的是什么？剑拔弩张，人鬼不似，情义俱无！

童飘云道：“咱们白活了九十几岁啊！错了，一切都错了！”

段誉、虚竹喜道：“两位前辈能冰释前嫌，太好了！”

李秋水、童飘云异口同声：“谁说我们冰释了？！”两人的恩怨或许缘起无崖子，却不可能绝于无崖子。

逍遥子若见自己两个徒弟一把年纪还似少年吵闹分厘不让，会是如何感受？逍遥派，有几人真逍遥？

常小白冷眼旁观，人世间爱恨情仇永远剪不断理还乱，但她俩闹到今日，多归于自己看不开，纵是好管闲事如常小黑，也不管不可爱之人。

几十年纠葛眼看要走到终结时，免不了一场酣战，生死簿上写道，童飘云、李秋水，同归于尽，笑泯恩仇。

常小白附在王语嫣耳边道：“虚竹留下，你们走。”

王语嫣领会，阿紫却要留下看热闹，王语嫣不与她商量，携着段誉手便往出走，落下狠话：“你若执意留此，从今后我永不与你同路。”

阿紫吃硬不吃软，忙错开段誉挽上王语嫣臂弯撒娇：“王姐姐！”

王语嫣冲她使个眼色，阿紫机灵得很，抬腿往虚竹臀部，一脚把他踹回去：“逍遥派掌门人，做好自己分内事！”

虚竹连个委屈的机会都无，便被天山童姥捉住：“背我走！”

既知无崖子心有他人，天山童姥与李秋水之间便缓和了许多，再见她们的新掌门虚竹子，不禁想起师尊教诲，逍遥派功夫着实需个传人。但瞧这小和尚愣得很，得用计用强才行，两人打个商量，李秋水依旧追杀童飘云，童姥功力尚弱，虚竹成日念慈悲，哪能不出手防护？

待虚竹学有所成，她俩再清算这许多年恩怨，不论输赢，一笔烂帐，就此勾销。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实想用电影版情节的，巫行云、李沧海好美，不过这边还是用了97TVB版的童飘云、齐御风，也很美。  
> 我反正认为无崖子挺渣的，TVB版本的已经算很好的了，应该没跟李秋水好过？就当没跟李秋水好过吧……所以我看电视的时候特不明白为啥童飘云和李秋水要那么闹，俩人不都是跟无崖子止于暧昧么？看书才知道，无崖子你个渣男！睡人家姐姐还yy人家妹妹！  
> 不过还是说，TVB版本的真的改好了挺多，无崖子没睡李秋水，李秋水和小师妹也不是姐妹，长得都不像（这边李秋水的相貌还是脑补了青霞姐姐或者别的美人。


End file.
